


Blue Magic

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Incomplete





	1. Chapter 1

Sex magic, the magic of sex—not, just kidding; Sex magic is a very powerful form of, well…magic, obviously. Normally this type of magic isn’t wildly practised, especially not within schools; there would be chaos everywhere, students running amok left and right. 

In fact, sex magic was something that was ruled by the Ministry long ago as being “Dark magic”, of course it definitely wasn’t, unless you did something “dark” whilst performing it and had the intention as you were, that you wanted to harm someone with a new found intimate power; of course this “new power” was all being based off you and your partners, well…intimacy during coitus. And naturally if you weren’t “well off” in bed, then you didn’t have a lot of sex magic to work with, normally this magic is only used with the most stable couples, i.e.; married, engaged, with several children—this is not to say it doesn’t sometimes happen with younger mortals, sometimes the magic even happens accidently during a love making session with the one your currently with merely because you were…exceedingly passionate, dare we say? 

Although, the subject of “sexual education” was forthwith now taught to all students above the age of fourteen, it wasn’t Sex Magic—this of course was not something any teacher wished to teach their students (it was a parents job to teach their offspring the in’s and out’s)—and it was of course not something one particular Professor wished to do either, and he damn well knew the students would loath to take the class when they found out they had him as an instructor; preparing them for future intimate relations with other trouble makers, it was going to be hell…For everyone. 

‘Must I?’ He asked, standing against the wall of the new Headmistress’ office, his arms crossed about his chest and a sour expression on his face as the other staff members around the room stared at him in worry. And right they should, he’d been in a sour mood to begin with, now however, you could double the sourness. 

‘You do not wish to take the class?’

Was the old woman daft? ‘Of course I do not wish to take a class where within I would have to teach children the in’s and out’s and all the gory details of sexual education. Do you honestly think Headmistress that these trouble makers would sit on the benches and listen in silence—they’ll be coming to you with wands at the ready, yelling into your face.’ 

She chuckled and he scowled yet further, fisting his hands as they stayed where they were. ‘Why must you be so negative Severus? Children will be children; at least the elder ones will respect you, should they not?’ 

He sighed heavily barely refraining from rolling his obsidian eyes. ‘Respect you say? Where ever did you get the idea that any of these miscreants respect me; fear me perhaps, and I suppose I can admit that some of my Slytherin’s might…’ he started to scowl down at his polished leather shoes. ‘I am not getting out of this am I?’ 

She had the audacity to laugh once more, ‘Of course not Severus, you’re new schedule is right here on the table with the others; you’ll find that you will be having a sexual education class first thing after breakfast tomorrow.’ She was smiling, but she was smiling in the same way as Albus Dumbledore’s twinkling blues eyes had. 

He grouched whilst nodding and collecting the timetable; he hated staff meetings—especially ones that were held before he’d put any food in his stomach since lunch. Why couldn’t these damnable meetings be after dinner? 

\--Now he had to watch all those timetables be sent out to full mouthed children, he had to watch them devour their dinner whilst staring down at the new mandatory elective screaming up at them from various parts of their school timetables, he had to hear them mumbling between mouthfuls about why they needed any such thing, why now, and who was the Professor…knowing they weren’t going to like finding out put a small smirk on his thinned lips as he sat up at the Head Table to the right of Headmistress McGonagall. 

00 

Sitting in the squashed red sofa of the Gryffindor Common room, Harry sat with his legs folded beneath him, his jeans scrunched uncomfortably around his thighs and private areas and his Weasley jumper rolled up to his elbows bunching around his chest, with his eyes lowered to the yellowed parchment (though new) scrunched between his fingers. 

This couldn’t be right, why now, what for, why mandatory?— He would have seen this earlier if he hadn’t been in discussion down the table with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Ron about how unfair it was that they weren’t allowed to play Quidditch this year only owing to the fact that they had “returned” to their Seventh Year, so it wouldn’t be fair; so their Headmistress and Head of House had told them at the beginning of the new school year—this had only been two days ago. 

He had to ask, so he did, ‘What’s this?’ he said, staring up through his lenses and golden frames at his two best friends; Ron and Hermione. Ron was playing a game of wizards chess by himself but looked up when Harry spoke, blue eyes curious, and Hermione though a giant tome covered her from lap to the very tip of her frizzy head, he knew she was listening when she said, ‘What’s what Harry?’ 

‘This’ he said, shoving the parchment around her book and waving it. ‘Top section, below breakfast tomorrow; it’s the earliest we have it, it says mandatory.’ Silence descended and he could only assume she was reading it around his trembling fingers; it was a bit hard to lean across the space and angle around her gigantic book. 

‘This is sexual education class; I saw it earlier at dinner, obviously this is something that Professor McGonagall believes we should have in our core subjects, I’m in agreement with her; to be honest I think this class should have been here already—it’s one thing to hear about it from your parents and hear a simplified version in late primary, but a new perspective when your older and more enlightened about the mechanics of intimacy…will go a long way. Is there something wrong with this Harry?’ Her book dropped as she asked, staring with her large brown eyes at his green. 

He slowly shook his charcoal coloured head, ‘Not…particularly…’ He flushed and he knew it as he avoided that piercing stare, from both of his friends (as Ron had turned his own blue orbs) and mumbled into his lap, parchment wrinkled in his hands. ‘…Sex ed.’ 

 

‘Yes Harry.’ Her voice made Harry flush more as he caught the exasperation and bemusement hidden beneath; he was glad Ron wasn’t saying anything and was merely staring silently at the both of them—there were two high spots of colour beneath his freckled cheeks though, colouring nicely with his pale skin and bright red hair. 

‘Right…’ Harry flushed crimson now as he swallowed (her stare was still on him) ‘We have it after breakfast tomorrow.’ 

‘Yes, so it does say.’ She pointed; her lips quirked. ‘I wonder who our teacher is and whether or not our class will be one whole class or boys’ and girls’?’ Both Ron and Harry shrugged to her question, not having any more clue than she did about it. 

Harry spent all night worrying about his new first class of the year and who might be teaching them about the proper ways to have sex and so forth and so on, etc. etc. super embarrassing! He spent more time than usual in the bathroom shower stall and waited until most of the common room was empty before making his way down from the dormitory (which was equally empty), completely refreshed and dressed to meet two people before heading down for breakfast. 

‘How are you this morning Harry?’ 

‘Fine’ he mumbled into his toast, eyes avoiding her brown. 

‘And you Ron?’ 

Ron’s mouth was full but he nodded and put up thumbs around the fork he was holding. 

‘Excited to see what this class will be like and who the teacher will be?’ She was smiling. 

‘Hermione’ Harry moaned, he knew she was doing this on purpose; she’d seen his blush. So much for some of those rumours about know-it-all’s being prude’s right, or at least Hermione; being a know-it-all, he supposed she probably already knew everything there was to know. 

‘Yes Harry?’ 

‘Please stop…’ He looked up with a pleading look and she mellowed out, smiling kindly and apologetically. 

‘Sorry Harry.’ Her voice however didn’t really equal that of her smile though and he narrowed his eyes at her through the entirety of breakfast, right up until they were ushered along hallways by some unknown force and stood before a red oak door with a golden handle. 

‘What do we do?’ 

‘Do we open it?’ 

‘Do we stand here and wait for the Professor?’ 

 

Harry spun in a circle, emerald eyes staring around at the assembled crowd; it appeared to be the entire Seventh Year plus the Returned Sevenths, with every house in attendance—a lot of students for one teacher to educate, perhaps there wasn’t just one? He was staring at one particular congregated group behind some Ravenclaws when a breeze rustled his hair; someone had opened the classroom door; though he was the one standing before it. 

It wasn’t unlike the Great Hall what with its large space and domed ceiling, but it was a classroom; benches lined the entire right side of the room, going up in rows and a large blackboard sat on the left side of the room, wedged into the stone wall, there was a large teachers desk that solidified that maybe there was more than one teacher but it had no chair behind it; maybe they preferred to stand? As all of them currently were, standing within the doorway of the new room (according to Hermione by his ear, it was similar to the way a Muggle University set up their lecture halls—whatever those were) blinking owlishly inside. 

There was of course something different about this room besides its size and its rowed benches; this was naturally that in various places there were “items”, and the blackboard had a rather detailed drawing etched in chalk that Harry swallowed at and avoided, looking elsewhere. 

‘I think we’re in the right place.’ He mumbled, only to be nodded around by agreeing students. When these students had agreed, something pushed them further and they entered as one; the door seeming to completely vanish to be replaced by a mere hole in the wall. ‘Well…that’s new’ he further mumbled as Hermione steered them together as one (her, he and Ron) toward the front row of benches. They stared around a bunch to fill the time waiting for the teacher to arrive—it wasn’t entirely a pleasant experience as students nattered about finding it pointless and others whispered obscenities that caused Harry to flush scarlet and yet others giggled in the background upon noticing some rather large items lain out on the desk—their fingers pointed to them. 

Harry’s own eyes after follow them, resolutely stayed on the top of his polished desk. 

‘Quiet!’ The door, not having been there before, was now back and was being soundlessly closed by the man that made every person’s jaw drop to the table before them. 

‘Snape?’ Harry whispered, incredulously. 

‘Yes Mister Potter, now. All of you do please try to be responsible and act your age, you are all of age in this room, so there is no reason to be giggling like adolescents, so please, you up the back there, refrain.’ His voice was pitched low as he walked across the room to stand before the desk; his eyes took a look at the items with a disgusted face and stared around the room with a deepening one. ‘I take no pleasure in teaching this class, so the quicker you can act your age, the quicker this class will be and we can take it out of our minds until the next one.’ 

‘Now’ he paused briefly ‘I suppose we should start…let’s see…starting…’ he began to mumble scowling down at the floor, ‘Let’s start with you gigglers up the back there.’ He pointed a thin potion-stained finger. ‘Orientation and sexual experience I think we’ll start with.’ Harry’s face flushed with incredulousness. ‘Not that I have any high hopes that any of you haven’t already been experienced for the last three years, at the very least I’m sure most of you have at least done it once.’ He waved aimlessly, leaning back against the large oak desk. ‘Go on Miss Loomar.’ 

The young woman in question was flushing from her collarbone to her high boned cheeks, her blonde hair did nothing to hide the rose flush as it darkened, even with half of the strands falling into her eyes as her friend pressed her to rise from her seat; clearly this friend was anxious to find out what Loomar would say—she fiddled with her white uniform shirts’ hem, eyes downcast as her mouth opened with Snape’s prompting, her friends’ and everyone’s eyes trained to her. 

‘I…I uh…I’ve uh…I’ve had intercourse.’ Her pale face turned darker red as she blurted the words quickly—Snape’s eyebrow rose, clearly waiting for the rest. ‘I’m…I’m straight.’ The other eyebrow rose on Snape’s sallow face and he waved for the next girl beside her to speak. Loomar sighed with relief and pushed her friend to stand as she had, ignoring the large flush and biting teeth. 

‘I’m…I’m straight and I’ve had sex too.’ She flushed to the tips of her ears, the flush contrasting with her long black wavy hair as she blurted too. 

‘Very well, keep going down the row; I won’t be waving for all of you to speak.’ It went from there by itself and within 20 odd minutes most of the class had spoken and were coloured crimson as they muttered below their breaths in embarrassment and intrigue as it paused on Hermione. 

‘Ah Miss Granger; this should be interesting, please do speak.’ He had a smirk on his lined face as he lounged back against the pale wood, a silicone instrument by his elbow—effectively ignored. 

‘This is ludicrous…’ she murmured but she stood, smoothed down her robes (she was about the only one that hadn’t divested themselves within five minutes in the overly warm room) and spoke up, her voice only the mildest warble. ‘I’m in a relationship with Ron…We’re eighteen, of course we’re having sexual relations.’ She sat down almost immediately and Harry shook his head, eyes downcast at his bench; way to much information about his best friends, he really didn’t need to know they were having sex. 

‘I see, how very accommodating of you Miss Granger; I’m sure many are curious if he was your first, there was Victor Krum in your fourth year I believe, took you to the Yule Ball did he not?’ 

‘I was fourteen.’ She blanched. 

‘Mm, Ronald Weasley, no need, quite obvious.’ Ron was opening his mouth ‘Mister Potter, I believe that leaves you the last to mention anything—I find myself equally intrigued, but being well known, you should have a field of flowers at your disposal.’ 

Harry blinked owlishly, ‘field of flowers…are you serious?’ 

‘Mm.’ The smirk hadn’t left his face but his stance had changed to a cross legged, arm crossed posture. ‘Please speak up, if this is not the case.’ 

‘It isn’t.’ Harry growled, standing. ‘I have nothing against fans…in any express way…to each his own, but whether I am famous or not, I wouldn’t bed anyone that knew more than I know about myself, knowing they stalk me is not something I’m in too; nor is this…Sir.’ 

‘Really now?’ His eyebrow rose once more. 

‘Yes’ Harry inclined his head choppily. ‘I’m not telling you anything about my experiences or what orientation I am, it isn’t like we know yours, now is it?’ He glared pointedly but Snape merely raised the other one and straightened himself, stepping across the floor to stand before Harry. He stared plainly and with one swallow Harry stood straight and put every fibre of defiance in his stance. 

‘Easy now Potter, this is a mandatory class, and you do not technically have any choice whether you tell me. But, I am 39; do you not think I would be at least more experienced than an 18 year old child? And as you are aware of certain things, do you not think you already know where my orientation sways?’ 

‘Not necessarily, you could sway both ways right?’ He aimed his finger upwards several benches toward someone called Applebottom—he was sandy haired, currently had a Ravenclaw girlfriend with the same hair and eye colour and was a Slytherin a year below him. 

‘Indeed, I could…’ He let it hang in the air before grabbing Harry’s red and gold tie between his forefinger and thumb of his right hand—he caressed the silken material as Harry had no choice but to lean over the desk. Harry could scowl though, ‘No one will judge you and is this not an advantage, you are now aware of everyone’s orientation; could be just the thing you need to find yourself a partner, no? Or is it not the orientation that concerns you, is it the experience? Surely you have had at least had one, what about Miss Weasley?’ He pointed upwards with his left hand forefinger. 

‘She’s Ron’s sister.’ 

‘So? Does not mean she wouldn’t be pretty enough for you.’ 

Harry scowled at this, ‘Ginny is pretty, and we did date a little in my sixth year but we learnt quickly we were better off as friends and “adopted” siblings.’ He made quotations around the hand still holding his tie, ‘and I’m more than happy to see her with Dean up there, they make a good couple…’ He nodded up to them with his head at an awkward angle. He watched them smile and smiled back before his head was returned to Snape’s black stare. 

‘I don’t actually personally care Mister Potter; just use those lips of yours to tell the class, now. We do not have all day to wait for you; I need to resume the class.’ 

‘So resume the class.’ He said smartly. 

’10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter, and I cannot do this as it requires your voice; this is so I know what you need to know and what ones of you do not need certain educating in this class; why is this so hard to comprehend for you?’ He scowled and gripped the material tighter between his fingers—it was beginning to choke Harry, so he moved one hand up to grip the beginning of his tie. ‘Most of this class has had one experience or another, I doubt you have had zero, so speak already Potter and stop being so damnably stubborn; even your friends spoke up.’ ‘If you are pure I will give you one favour.’ 

Harry growled after a brief hesitation, ‘Please let go of my tie, sir.’ 

‘Speak, and I will.’ He shot back, smirk on his thinned lips, black eyes darker than black, if that were possible; it was as if he was amused by the situation—not as concerned about the time of the class as he proclaimed himself to be. Interesting, Harry thought— He still deferred to piercing Snape’s black eyes with one of his own in annoyance though. 

’10 students’ He muttered lowly. 

‘Beg your pardon Potter?’ He frowned. 

‘I said, ten students, sir. That is the amount among at max 80 students.’ He was beginning to flush and his fingers slipped from clamminess to slide across Snape’s long fingers wrapped around the middle of his tie, ‘All of my friends, my classmates, everyone including the people I don’t know…Are you fucking with me, my orientation is my own, so fuck off!’ He growled the last and pushed his hands against Snape’s until the man relinquished enough that he had the man stumbling backwards with a look of astonishment on his face. 

‘Deduct 100 gems from Gryffindor’s hourglass for Mister Potter’s remark.’ His voice was like ice water as his boots clacked across the floor once more only they took him up the small stair this time, to the first row, around Hermione and Ron and dragged Harry to his feet until Harry was being pushed up against the oak desk; Snape’s back was to the students staring wide-eyed at them—Harry swallowed, but he wouldn’t take the curse back. ‘You are remarkably stupid for someone that got a few O.W.L’s with Outstanding’s and spends an awful lot of time around a know-it-all, with more brains that she can handle. How dare you speak to me in such a way you ungrateful little brat! How dare you refuse to participate in this class; you are not getting out of this so easy Mister Potter. As I understand with your “ten students” though it may have been muttered, a virgin you be, so you are going to be my example.’ His words twisted into a menacing smile that caused Harry’s body to shiver once before being abruptly spun. 

\--Now (though he still faced the students) his body was pressed back into Snape’s now waistcoat covered chest (Magic had just divested the man of his robes), Snape’s long fingered hands restraining his restless body. A hand covered his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing beneath the tight digits and the other hand wrapped tightly around his waist, hiking his shirt up into his stomach uncomfortably as the hand spread below and pressed to the taught tanned skin; Snape’s head rested against Harry’s left shoulder, his words breezing over Harry’s unconcealed ear as the man spoke to the class barely above a deep baritone whisper. 

‘Mister Potter here is going to be the class’s example for the rest of the term, we may pick another in future; I wasn’t going to do this but I’ve changed my mind. Potter will be undergoing everything I teach you here in this class, from these….’ The item to Harry’s left on the table shivered with magic and bounced once. ‘…to showing us exactly how one moans in polite company.’ He blew across Harry’s ear and Harry felt a tingle raise up his spine and something slip past his lips before he could bring his hands up to cover it below his widened eyes. ‘And what one’s life will be because he does not want to tell an entire class that he’s a virgin and he’s homosexual, my Potter, aren’t we stupid?’ He actually chuckled, and this was where Hermione finally piped up, her hand clenched on the table. ‘Sit down, Miss Granger.’ It was a growl and the man’s hand tightened around Harry’s adam’s apple causing him to cough and bring his hands up to the larger one around his windpipe. 

‘You can’t make an example out of Harry! He’s one of your students!’ She ignored Snape’s glare and went on, both hands white on the table. ‘He’s a student, you can’t make him do those things; If you were going to really “show” us things than you would have to use something else.’ 

‘Ah, but if I said I was perfectly entitled to do so because Potter is over the legal age?’ His eyes narrowed in spite and pleasure, Harry’s head being angled so he could see—It was very uncomfortable and another shiver ran through Harry’s spine, this one however was different to the other one. ‘And Potter is going to accept this because, 1. I will allow him into my Potion’s class this term; you want a respectable job do you not?’ He caressed Harry’s neck and stomach and with eyes closed and a deep heartened sigh reverberating through him, he nodded. ‘And 2, because Mister Potter is an exceptional example for this class, he’s…pure, it’ll be his firsts.’ 

There was a definite maliciousness to his voice that made Harry shiver once more, but he whispered into the silent room, hooded eyes staring at his frizzy haired friend looking livid, ‘Leave it be ‘Mione, it isn’t worth it; I brought it on myself and it isn’t like he wouldn’t have limits to forcing me to be an example, it isn’t like he can…’ He paused, eyes searching the floor, ‘…You aren’t allowed to do any…’ He swallowed thickly, fingers tightening around Snape’s. 

‘Of course I have limits you child, there is no way in hell Headmistress would allow me to do anything remotely physical to you, but I can magic it.’ His tone was exceedingly bemused as he resumed the lesson with Harry’s body pressed against him and a stern look at Hermione. 

00

Harry couldn’t believe he’d gotten himself into this, he was entirely flushed from face to hip, and it was on full view for the entire class; who were surrounding the wooden desk for which Harry was lain on 15 minutes ago—it had been rather gentle actually, but the magic still rushed through his body, causing it to twitch and his naked chest to rise and fall heavily with his breaths and heartbeat—which was erratic. 

‘Wow’ 

Harry’s emerald eyes flickered below his lids as he opened them to this one word uttered into the heavy silence; though shifting had been surfacing for the last 10 minutes, his ears could at least pick this up during his magic induced suffering. He stared up into the domed ceiling, ignoring when Snape’s head fell over his and he was staring blankly instead at Snape’s large nose, smirking lips and glistening obsidian eyes. ‘Alright Mister Potter?’ his tone was no less amused and filled with pleasure—harry was sure the man was getting pleasure from torturing Harry. 

Harry clenched his fingers on the wood, knuckles turning white as he breathed heavily through his nose—refusing to say a single thing to the man that had spelled him with “Manus mansuetum squaleo reperio vestrum qualiter ad lugum tamen suave suas”; the spell had been torture, of the most…pleasurable, he was uncertain—it had felt like invisible hands had travelled down his body, lifting his shirt from his skin and pooling it around him, and then he’d felt the fingers travel over his naked flesh, skirting his hardening nipples, over his adam’s apple, his collarbone, his ears, over his face and then back down to his chest before they had moved on downwards, pressing against his covered crotch; magic had undone the button and spread the fabric, but nothing beyond a press of invisible hands had bored down on his burgeoning erection  
–He’d moaned and he moaned now, eyes closing on Snape’s risen eyebrows. ‘This is what is expected of you being an example Mister Potter; I did say you would have your firsts in front of this class, I couldn’t pass up the perfect example for a sexual education class.’ 

‘More like test subject…’ 

Harry snorted at Hermione’s quiet but irritated voice, it was no less breathy than anyone else’s voice though that spoke up around her, saying he was a brilliant example and if Snape could continue his lesson on “sex”; Harry groaned when Snape’s deep voice aquiver, was in agreement. 

‘Hold on Mister Potter, leave yourself where you are.’ Harry groaned, hands flapping back down onto the wood beneath him (as he’d gone to sit up), fingers turning white once more as he kept his eyes resolutely closed. ‘Perhaps you might want to open your eyes for this one’ his tone was condescending and smug—Harry opened them only to find that something large and cream coloured was hovering before his face, he blinked slowly, once, twice, three times and then took in a large inhale; it was the quivering device from before. ‘This class, as I’m sure more than a few of you are aware, is a Di-l-do, a masturbation tool; mostly used by women whilst alone or perhaps with partners, even some that prefer the company of men like these, I’m sure you won’t object?’ it prodded closer until Harry’s eyes crossed, the blunt beige tip nudging his bottom lip, and he closed his eyes once more. Hold it together Harry, he thought cringing. 

It nudged again, pushing his unpliant lips until Snape’s voice came back to his ears, ‘Potter, open up, it should only take a moment to demonstrate a few uses’ the device nudged again, more insistent and quite unconsciously, Harry’s pink tongue darted out to lick his lips; within seconds, it was pushing past his temporary pliant lips and pressing deep into Harry’s mouth—it was hard to breath, his eyes screwing shut with the effort to breathe through is nose as instructed. ‘Now, some are able to “deep throat”, this is when….’ 

‘When someone can take a man’s penis into their throats…sir’ 

‘Yes, thank you Miss Mau, that is correct; it is a rare trait, though some are born with relaxed gag reflexes, as your gag reflex is what makes this action so hard to perform for the person you are giving fellatio to—practise is also a given to achieve this gift.’ ‘I’m sure some here would agree with my words, when you experience it, you yearn for it.’ Several boys were nodding among the large group of students surrounding Harry. ‘Now let us see if Potter is able? Breathe through your nose Potter, or you’re going to choke.’ He warned as his hand fell to Harry’s naked chest, believing this to have some sort of calming effect—It surprising did but it didn’t stop Harry from choking on the substitute appendage pressing its way down his throat. Emerald eyes watering, a single tear spilling from his eyes. Harry could take no more and fisted Snape’s shirt in his fist, growling around the buzzing appendage which glowed and emitted something into Harry’s mouth; it was sour—Harry scrunched his face. 

He heard ‘Huh’ come from Snape as the substitute left his mouth only to be shown to the class as Harry sat up coughing and hacking—he had swallowed half of the substitute cock. ‘Quite impressive Potter, you even made it cum’, Harry glared through is hacking and coughing, eyes watering, and two high spots of colour on his cheeks from this admission from his Professor. 

‘Harry are you alright?’ 

‘’m fine’ he rasped, waving her off. Though he thought harshly, wow, ow. 

Snape’s deep baritone entered the silent mumbles from the students, discussing Harry’s skills between themselves—he heard more than a few of them claim wanting to “court” him. ‘Perhaps I nudged it a bit too far, you’ll have to nurse those ravaged muscles normally I’m afraid though; it should disappear within a few minutes or so, so no permanent harm done.’ He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as he held the slicked appendage up to the lit lanterns hanging on the stone walls; his eyes shone with “impressed” as everyone (including Harry’s friends) watched it glisten with Harry’s saliva and its own artificial sour spunk (he figured it was safe to swallow it so didn’t bother further humiliating himself by asking the elder man). ‘Obviously this is but one use for a dildo such as this; there are of course different variations, these are naturally the magical versions of the muggle invention, so they are able to do things muggle ones cannot—such as cumming as this one did into Mister Potter’s mouth, sour was it, or sweet?’ 

Harry froze with his hand around his throat messaging the sore glads through his skin.   
‘Sour I suppose…’ He flushed and lowered his eyes to his lap where a prominent bulge pressed out through his slightly opened trousers and through his emerald green silken briefs. 

‘Slytherin green aye, Potter?’ This was Malfoy and Harry rolled his eyes to the blonde angrily and huffing pressed both hands into his lap. He refused to humiliate himself further today, he’d already been called out as a virgin, a homosexual and a “test subject” by Snape, he refused to do this anymore, surely the class was almost finished? He pressed down unconsciously as he saw Snape twirl the substitute cock within his hands, fingers barely pressed into Harry’s saliva coating; eyes bright with intrigue— and then shamefully retracted them in a rush—he didn’t miss Snape’s narrowing eyes at the quick actions and Harry’s downward line of sight. 

‘Collect your bags and take one of these’ he pointed down toward two stacks of books at the end of the oak table, beside a florescent pink cock. ‘I want you to read from page 1 to page 15 before our next class on Thursday, I believe that is after lunch this time so you have plenty of time before next week don’t you?’ 

 

‘But class can’t be over, but you haven’t shown us other ways with Potter yet? The bell hasn’t wrong…’ It was Malfoy and Harry scowled at his downtrodden look, blonde strands falling into his grey eyes as he stared beneath pale eyelids; faker, Harry grouched internally as he slipped from the table, wobbled slightly on his weak knees and buttoned up his clothes (The blonde probably just wanted to see whether he was able to humiliate Harry with the size of his cock or something)—he allowed Hermione to collect him a book from the table as he collected his back and the bell rang a minute after Malfoy’s disappointed words. 

‘Off you go, your next classes won’t wait for you; Potter, stay behind a moment.’ 

Harry sighed heavily, hand around his backpack clenching as he spun on his heel to face the elder man looking strangely at him from over the heads of other students; Harry’d moved to the doorway but he walked back to Snape as the man crossed his arms and leaned against the desk calmly. 

Harry waved his friends off ahead of him to DADA; he was an ACE in that class anyway. ‘Yes Professor?’ still entirely uncomfortable, his trousers overly tight, a wet patch in his shorts and feeling unseasonably warm, he stood before Snape with defiance; he would not let this molester know he was horny. 

‘My Potions class is already on your schedule, you would know that if you had already looked at your class schedule, when you received it last night at dinner; I had nothing over you to make you do this class my way, this was merely the outcome of your own stupidity. If you had wanted to remain anonymous you were unlucky this year, to properly teach this class one needs to know who has done what and who has not, so a teacher can actually teach them the things they need to know; it happens with every sexual education class.’ Harry was shaking his head defiantly. ‘In this school it does Potter, I do not care about a muggle school’s curriculum or how they teach sex to their own students, I teach mine my way; you know this from Potions. I meant what I said about it being advantageous, but not only to you, now you and others are aware who is homosexual, who is straight and who swings both ways; instead of guessing who is suitable to date in the future—your experience is so I don’t teach you something unnecessary or miss something you need to know; in your case and in 10 others, you need to know everything I can possibly teach you. I apologise for putting you through something so humiliating to teach a class, but as I said—

‘It was my own stupidity, I got it.’ He mumbled to his shoes, dropping his bag to his thighs. 

‘Yes, it was but that is not what I wanted to discuss with you at the present time, I need to know more about your virginity Potter, when class was finished and you put your hands in your lap to cover your erection from everyone, you jerked back from a press of your own hand as if you’d been burned, I wish to know why’ he was frowning and Harry swallowed down at his shoes. ‘Under this impression are you under some delusion that pleasuring yourself is…shameful? How about your sexuality, has someone planted something obscene in your head?’ 

Harry swallowed again and gripped his bag straps tight, jaw clenching to remain shut. 

‘Potter have you ever masturbated?’ 

Harry blanched, head swinging up to stare incredulously. 

‘Have you?’ He reiterated, the man grabbed at the side of his head and brushed from his closed eyes down to his chin before rubbing harshly against a temple, when Harry resolutely said nothing. ‘During class, with the many hand spell and the dildo, was a definite first for you; your erection, you have at least had them before?’ He sounded strained—his eyes even remained closed as Harry shuffled from foot to foot and swallowed thickly. 

‘It…it wasn’t…a first…I mean…’ He whispered to the floor; he heard a relieved sigh. 

‘Listen to me Potter, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, the magical world is a lot more accepting of things than the muggle world; you should know this already. Touching yourself certainly isn’t anything to be ashamed of!’ His voice rose in anger as his black eyes opened and pierced the top of Harry’s bowed head. ‘Sit on the desk.’ He smacked it behind him. 

Harry jumped, ‘What?’ 

‘Sit on the desk.’ 

Unsure, Harry did so; he at least trusted Snape to a certain extent and respected him. Now what, he thought sullenly, his legs swinging from the desk, his hands on either side of his thighs; Snape pushed himself between them, causing Harry to jerk back but the man pressed a large hand into the middle of Harry’s back and brought him forward. ‘I’m going to give you another first Potter, you are not to mention this to anyone; including your friends’ Harry blinked owlishly, hands pressed hard into the wood, they scrapped the wood when lips pressed harshly against his, pressing for a good 3 seconds before a tongue darted out and pushed Harry’s plying lips apart—it entered and Harry clutched at the grooves he’d just made before dragging his hands up to grab fistfuls of Snape’s deep blue waistcoat. Oh boy, his eyes flickered behind his eyelids. 

His hands grasped at the material, made slippery by his sweating palms. He pressed into the bruising kiss, allowed the warm, wet tongue into his cavern—moaning, he was relaxing into the uncertainty when Snape disconnected their lips with a wet sound; a drop of spit slid from his opened lips and Snape grimaced. Harry flicked his eyelids. ‘I’m sure it’ll get better…’ 

Better? He wiped the saliva quickly from his chin and swallowed as he slipped from the desk, he’d gotten harder from the exchange but at Snape’s words, the arousal slowly dwindle to zero. He stared down at his shoes, bag back in his hands as Snape spoke again, ‘It wasn’t overly terrible Potter, I merely meant you are inexperienced, even if you’ve kissed others.’ Harry jerked at the soft, pained voice close to him, the man’s shoes tapped the tips of his; they were chest to chest and Snape’s fingers were raising his chin, which came to Snape’s chin. ‘Here.’ 

Harry stared down at the slip of parchment, a signature scrawled in green across it; a pass, Snape, Professor “I’m a git” Snape had just given him a pass. ‘Wow’ Harry whispered, reverently holding the slip, this was beyond rare; the man never gave anyone passes except his Slytherin’s. 

‘Yes, yes’ he rolled his eyes, ‘go before I rescind the thing’ he pushed Harry in the back until he was outside in the hallway and Snape was slamming the door behind the both of them. ‘You go that way, I go this way; you are 15 minutes late to DADA.’ Harry jumped and with a complicated look at Snape, he ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the classroom. 

00

‘Harry, where have you been?’ 

‘With Snape, you remember, he asked me to stay behind?’ He waved behind him and handed the note to the Defence teacher when he deigned to acknowledge Harry was standing there before the desk, one desk from where Hermione sat at the front of the classroom; she’d been doing that since the start of the New Year, and dragged Ron and Harry with her when they had the same classes.  
‘Mate that isn’t…wasn’t…’ his mouth worked silently around the words as Harry took the seat he’d been standing beside, and nodded at Ron in confirmation; ‘Gave it to me when I left, weird huh?’ 

 

Like the rest of the third day of their “Eighth” year, it was one of the weirdest days Harry had had at Hogwarts, not including the obvious natural weirdness that came with being taught magic; he spent Defence staring off into space because he already knew extensively what they were being taught today, as the rest of DA exempting Hermione were doing. 

He spent their double lesson of Transfiguration with Gryffindor’s head of house, doing the same thing only he was staring out at the distant mountains through the bay window whilst absentmindedly petting his screeching Raccoon through the bars of its rattling cage—it sat before him, ready to be turned into some object that he couldn’t be sure was either a pillow or a cup. 

He spent his entire charms class absentmindedly levitating pillows from one side of the room to the other and whacking Ron over the head a few dozen times instead of depositing them straight into the basket by the wall, because of his inattention—he didn’t even really hear Hermione’s reproachful words lecturing him about paying attention properly. And finally he spent Hagrid’s class sitting on a patch of choppy moss layered beneath a large boulder, in a clearing in the dark forest, (supervised obviously) sitting with some strange fluffy, no-faced bright cerulean purring creature in his lap—his hand stroked it with his mind completely elsewhere. 

His mind of course was on their first Sex Ed Class, and in addition; Snape. Was what the man spoke the truth, did he think it abnormal to pleasure himself? Did he feel it shameful? Did he think he was somehow horrible for being into other men instead of women? His hand pressed down into the fur around his fingers and the creature began to nuzzle into his lap. It stirred some senses that he would rather stay gone, especially in class, and especially in front of so many students he’d taken the class with; he didn’t want to be aroused by some weird…thing… He felt his face heat as his mind returned to the present—but now he had to avoid staring at others with their own Furplits grazing (not sitting in laps being petted) and snuffling the earth. 

How was he the only one petting the creature? The other’s looked as if they were wary of the small furry beasts; Harry rather thought Hagrid had mellowed bringing such adorable creatures to Care of Magical Creatures—he’d never say this out loud of course. 

He could hear the one in his lap purring to his finger’s ministrations and chose to try and ignore the fact that the nuzzling was bringing his unwanted erection back up. 

00

Harry’d handed the creature back reluctantly and walked silently back up to the castle with his friends muttering beside him about their first class and about the creatures that they’d just babysat for Hagrid—‘I thought they were nice’ 

Their heads turned as one to stare at him, ‘You were the only one petting one as if it were an overly fluffy cat or something mate, didn’t you hear what Hagrid called those things?’ 

‘Furplits?’ 

 

‘Well yes, but Harry they aren’t very pleasant, not exactly something you want near you when you’re unguarded or anything; it’s a new species apparently, I expect it’s quite illegal to have it on Hogwarts Grounds, but you know Hagrid.’ She rolled her eyes with a smile, ‘they were cute but they’re extremely dangerous—I’m surprised how you managed to subdue it like you did?’ 

It was a question and Harry paused with his foot in the air, he slammed it back down to the ground and stared ahead silently, eyes glazed over, ‘I wonder that too…’ he whispered, but he wasn’t about to mention anything to do with it nuzzling his crotch, because first off all, No, and second of all, he’d had it in his lap before then…or was he still emitting sexual energy? Maybe they liked that type of thing? ‘Did Hagrid say anything specific about them…’ 

‘Yes but it was gory, didn’t you wonder why everyone was at least 2 meters from there Furplits; Hagrid was quite surprised too you know.’ 

‘Was he?’ 

‘Yes, Harry are you alright, you haven’t been attentive since our first class?’ 

‘I’m fine…’ Though he was sure he wasn’t… ‘I’m going to go straight up to the dormitory if that’s alright with you guys, I don’t really feel very well I think’ He felt he needed to add as Hermione’s eyebrows drew down and her mouth opened ‘…nothing serious.’ 

‘That’s…fine Harry, do what you want, we’ll be in the common room; if you haven’t come down by dinner, do you want us to come get you?’ He shrugged, not sure he’d be hungry. 

‘We’ll see you later mate.’ He was grasped and with a nod they continued up to the castle in silence, followed by several students coming from Hagrid’s and the Greenhouses. 

00

‘Nothing ashamed…of…noth…nothing to be ashamed…nothing…’ He huffed out the words between his teeth biting into the red flesh of his bottom lip; he was lain out in the middle of his bedspread, black locks spread out against his white pillow from behind his red velvet curtains and a fair few privacy wards shimmering around his four poster, his body spread out in all its tanned nakedness, he stared down at the erect appendage standing from dark curls. His trembling fingers were mere centimetres from the darkened flesh, bobbing seemingly with every fast thump of Harry’s heart; was he really doing this? 

He breathed heavily through his nostrils, dug one of his sharper teeth into the supple flesh of his bitten lip, cringed as it split and his body jerked enough to press his fingers into the side of the silken shaft then jumped and retreated them as something like an electric shock raced through his body and his heart jumped to his throat. How did one do this? He lifted himself up on elbows and stared down at the hard muscle between his legs, did it just come to you? Did you just tug it? He pressed a tip of his finger to the top and took in a rattling breath as the shock jerked his body once more. Blinking thrice, Harry touched it once more tentatively, road the shock through and heaving a sigh, wrapped a hand around it; it took a lot not to cringe and make it retreat—he felt…dirty. 

Surely the other boys didn’t do this behind their curtains? What of relations, where did they do those? Surely not in the dormitory, Ron certainly couldn’t enter Hermione’s; so Hermione would have had to come here…He swallowed thickly, closing his emerald eyes tightly. ‘Don’t think Harry…please…’ He begged himself, smacking his head back into the pillow. 

What does one thing about when masturbating? 

He jerked at his own thoughts and shivered as a breeze blew up through his curtains and across his uncovered body—his hand jerked on his appendage and his body flew up from the bed, eyes wide, hand trembling, he tugged experimentally once again; this time on purpose, and moaned. 

‘Oh’ he breathed it out after the moan, then throwing caution to the winds; he did it again, and then again. He tightened his fingers, drew them up and down along the length softly, then did it a little rougher; it was…’Oooh’ his eyes flicked below his lids, his eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. 

‘Harry?’ 

He flinched, eyes coming open and hand dropping guiltily to the bedspread; the emerald of his eyes travelled across the canopy of his bed until he heard the voice again, ‘Harry, it’s dinner, do you want to come down?’ It was Hermione, this made him feel worse and he quickly magicked his clothes back, dressing awkwardly back into them, laid out on the mattress—he hadn’t known he’d been trying to hype himself up for longer than 10 minutes, evidently it had been a lot longer. 

He adjusted himself and stepped through the curtains with his robes covering his indecency. ‘Yeah, I’ll come down; might as well.’ He shrugged and stepped into his shoes as they left the dormitory and the three of them stepped down from the seventh floor to the Great Hall; he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Snape sitting up at the Head Table though, because his mind was still wondering what the fucking hell Snape was up too, kissing him after class, suggesting practise, and using him as a test subject, knowing perfectly well he had zero experience. 

He had to be the only virgin, that hadn’t done anything; totally “pure” as Snape had claimed. He sighed heatedly as they descended into the entrance hall and waltzed into the Great Hall as one.   
0 (O~O) 0   
Second Week, Thursday, right after lunch, double Sex Ed. 

‘Harry’ this was Hermione being exasperated with him for the hundredth time that morning, he’d been dragging his feet since she’d woken them up, asking them if they’d read the pages Snape had asked them too; because they’d had 6 days to do so. When they’d shaken their heads, Hermione had sighed huffily, dragged them to the bathroom for their showers (she stood vigil outside, tapping her foot impatiently) and then she had dragged them down to breakfast, all the time berating them for their lack of motivation; asking why they had even come back to finish Hogwarts instead of taking their N.E.W.T’s at the restored Ministry. 

Ron said it was for her, she flushed and they kissed. Harry chose not to comment and stuffed his face with breakfast, and then she’d gone on about everything else whilst they’d gone to History of Magic; he was a little fed up, very close to snapping at her, but he refrained and sat in the second row when they entered into the large classroom that Snape laid claim to with his Dungeons now. 

Harry ignored her exasperation and merely stared unblinkingly (not really seeing) the picture that had been drawn in chalk (in great detail) across the blackboard; it wasn’t the same one as last time, this time, (though he didn’t see it) it was that of a very detailed man doing another man, they were bent over as if across an invisible desk (they were moving soundlessly); you could very clearly see one cock move in and out whilst the other one was pulled harshly by the recipient. 

Harry’s face was bright red when Snape finally arrived and paused on the threshold as the door slammed shut from his slack grasp; he’d just seen the moving chalk drawing. ‘I was not expecting it to be that detailed, or that it would move, ahem, never mind. Potter, why are you not standing at the front of the room, you are a still an example; up you come.’ He was divesting himself of his robes, and wasn’t looking as Harry heaved himself bodily from the bench and trudged down the two steps to the desk, where now Snape stood in his white button down shirt, rolled to his elbows (his mark had faded like Harry’s scar was, and was nothing more than a barely visible ugly tattoo), his black slacks, and his black boots. 

‘There is a divide over there.’ He pointed, eyes staring directly at Harry. Harry blinked silently, hands in his trouser pockets, his own shirt sleeves to his elbows and his tie loosened around his neck. ‘The divide Potter, you are to undress to your underwear, it is over…there.’ He spoke very slowly as he continued to point to his left. Harry continued to blink owlishly as the man sighed, ‘What is wrong with you boy?’ He came around the desk, hand around his ebony wand and tapped it across Harry’s chest, atop each small white button (‘Don’t call me boy’ he mumbled)—they slowly unwound from the material and it fell open to reveal his naked chest. The wand travelled down until it hit Harry’s trouser button, then tapped this—In sync it did the same as the others and undid itself, the zip followed and they fell to his ankles revealing his tanned legs beneath blue silken shorts. 

‘What do you have every house colour Mister Potter?’ 

Harry said nothing, face tinged pink, and voice non-existent as his pants were stripped from his legs, (‘one foot Mister Potter, now the other’) and his shoes followed to the corner of the room. 

‘Professor he looks traumatised, please stop.’ 

‘No keep going Professor.’ 

‘Malfoy shut up!’ 

‘All of you shut up, this is class time, Potter is neither, but as he hasn’t spoken, there is no need to go on about it, so shut up!!’ It was Snape and his voice was a rough growl as he moved Harry forcefully toward the table; Harry stared blankly down at his socked feet as he climbed up onto the pale wood, fingers digging into the grooves he’d already made in the first class (the wood had been unmarked before) 

A single fleeting thought crossed Harry’s mind, why couldn’t Snape let it go? Why did he want to humiliate Harry by making him have all his firsts in a classroom with 80 odd students, which would gladly take everything they’d learned to the press?? ‘There’s a good boy, obedient today aren’t we? Must be a first for you Mister Potter; perhaps I should have you do this more often?’ 

 

Harry stared up at the ceiling sightlessly, though his glasses were still on his face. Git. The man was sending off so many different signals that it wasn’t remotely funny to be involved in; this was something gigantic, but then he says it’s an advantage, he does magical intimacy torture but then smoothed back Harry’s hair, his voice bemused but soft? He kisses him but then says he needs practise, was it an invitation for lessons? Harry huffed as the man’s voice resonated in his buzzing ears, ‘Today we’ll be finishing the different ways to use these magical dildo’s and then we’ll move on to the picture set up behind me, of the men.’ He pointed a finger. ‘I’ll explain some things for those of you that are involved in this sort of sexual relation; so that requires you to be at least mildly lucid Mister Potter, so do try to hold yourself together, yes?’ 

Harry huffed again, moving his chilled body on the wood; he jumped when he saw Snape hold up a white cock adorned with real ridges and emitting a humming noise into the silence, in his peripheral vision. 

00

‘Hah…hah…hah…ha…’ 

‘Ha…haah…heh…eh…HN…’ ‘Hnnn’ 

He couldn’t believe he’d just done that; halfway lucid? Yeah right, complete fail that. Voices were snickering from every direction as he lay with body limp, sweating and his throat dry from panting into the heated room. ‘Easy there Potter’ a large hand pressed to his forehead and smoothed back the wet strands, tucking some behind his red tipped ears; the voice was velvety, smooth and calming as it continued to smooth the sweat glistening strands as he puffed into the classroom, his entire body trembling from head to toe, entirely sticky. 

His emerald eyes were tightly shut, dark eyelashes pressed tightly to his flushed cheeks; it wasn’t the only part of him that was flushed, his neck was, his chest was, and then you got to his lowered underwear where the cock had been rubbing against his own; it was flush, still rock hard, but it glistened with spunk—he’d just cum, he’d cum in front of 80 students. And considering he’d never once cum before, let alone spurted the stuff all over the place, the table, he, and over the humming dick that hovered beside his twitching cock; that was even worse because he’d done it in nothing but 5 minutes. 

He grabbed at his bright pink face with his hands and sobbed once, his entire body on view for everyone; they’d seen him aroused, seen his cock jerk with every seductive hum of the dildo against his hard weeping flesh, they’d seen him whimper and moan, they seen him arch and they’d seen him have his first orgasm; he was so embarrassed—what would people say? 

He turned his head to the left, hands still covering his face and into the hand still over his brow and hiccoughed a sob, though he hoped it wasn’t loud enough to be heard around the crowded room—they were still whispering and he was trying hard not to think about his friends having just seen this in close up; they weren’t 2 meters away from him before. 

‘Potter?’ That was Malfoy, odd how strange his voice was right now. 

‘Harry?’ And that was Hermione’s hesitating strained voice and hand stretching out to brush fingertips against his own across his face; in a second Harry had flung himself from the desk, jerking his body away from Snape and his friends, reacquired his clothes from the corner, dressed in a rush (missing two buttons on his shirt) and scrambled across the room, slamming shoulders with many to get to his bag—then he ran. 

‘MISTER POTTER WHERE TO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!’ 

‘This is your fault Professor, you made Harry do this, nobody should be forced to do intimate things in public because you’re a teacher and what you say goes; you had no right to make Harry do this for you, none!’ She screeched and stamped her way across the room to collect her own bag (Weasley followed her) ‘You’re a bully and a horrible Professor, you’re still taking Mister Potter’s transgressions out on Harry aren’t you?!’ 

Severus eyes narrowed, ‘I beg your pardon, how are you—‘

She glared, bag over her shoulder. ‘You know exactly how, sir.’ She sneered, ‘Come on Ron, we’re leaving, I won’t sit in a class with a teacher that….’ She growled low and then stamped her way out of the door, slamming it after herself and her boyfriend; Severus eyebrows were drawn down in a deep frown. 

Silence reigned in the room as he leaned back against the desk, scowling at his shoes. ‘Leave’ 

‘But Professor…’ 

‘Leave all of you; there is only 3 minutes to the bell anyway. Get out.’ He growled and the room quickly emptied of whispering senior students; more than a few gave him dirty looks and he was sure those were members of Potter’s countless fan clubs. 

No perhaps he shouldn’t have done what he did… 

00 

Harry curled himself up in the middle of his four poster, curtains drawn and resolutely locked to the outside world, he had even placed a muffling charm on the outside, so those trying to speak to him would be basically nothing more than noise in his ears. Unbelievable, just unbelievable; he’d cum during class, he’d cum for the first time in class, in front of 80 students, he’d cum because of Snape’s magical dildo, he’d cum because Snape had pushed the dildo to do what it had. Everyone had seen everything, he couldn’t face them again; it could very well be set in the Daily Prophet by the next morning; he thumped the pillow as he sobbed angrily into the material, his lips quivering. 

00 

 

 

0 (O~O) 0   
A week had Harry not once attending the Great Hall, his classes or seeing his friends; he made it his mission to remain inside his curtains and when everyone went to bed, to have a scolding shower where he sat on the tiles, his body naked, being beaten by the various water spurts coming from either side of the stall walls then he’d call a house elf up from the kitchens to send him a few pieces of food and a goblet of something to munch on and drink from; it was going pretty well until Harry found himself pinned to his mattress with a livid man sitting atop him. 

He’d screamed as he woke to this, because well, who wouldn’t? 

He’d struggled and tried to wrench himself free from the harsh grasp but the man wouldn’t let go and obviously Harry didn’t have his wand so he couldn’t blast him from the four poster or anything and Harry had no idea how the man had gotten in in the first place, because there had been a shit tonne of wards on his curtains to keep people but himself out…then again…the man was Snape, so the man knew a fair few spells himself. 

‘Gettoff!’ 

‘No.’ 

‘GETTOFF!!’ 

‘I said NO, Mister Potter. Now you listen to me you spiteful little shit.’ 

Harry blanched, clenching his teeth and fists. 

‘I am not taking this shit from you for another year, I thought I was through teaching you, I thought I was through having to protect you, I thought you had grown into some adulthood having faced what you have, having defeated Voldemort, but apparently I was mistaken; you are acting like a child, running away isn’t the answer.’ He was growling and now he shifted so his bottom was pressed into Harry’s crotch (Harry grunted), ‘There is no reason to be hiding in here away from everything you insolent… (He ground his teeth and shut his eyes for a second) There has been no Daily Prophet articles or any other articles from other magazines, nothing; because your classmates have not spoken to any reporters, why? Because they respect you, they owe you their lives Potter, even Malfoy would not dare to do something so stupid, another reason is because half of them are your friends Potter, others wish to fuck you, all of them have been sworn not to say anything to anyone that isn’t already in their Sexual Education Class.’ He heaved a heavy sighed and stared down piercingly into Harry’s glassy emerald eyes. 

‘I do not still resent you, I am not still taking my hate of your Father out on you; you share more similarities with your Mother than your Father, I see that now, I think I have always seen that. I protected you, kept you safe for her, to make up for what I did when I was young and stupid.’ He rubbed at a temple and Harry’s lip quivered with his flickering eyelids. ‘I do not hate you Mister Potter, in fact I was under the impression we had a sort of understanding since you saw my memories.’ He grasped at his concealed neck and stared with his black eyes into Harry’s emerald which were now staring at the hand now messaging the scarred tissue below that dark collar. 

He sat up onto his elbows, ‘You humiliated me.’   
‘I cannot deny this.’ 

‘You put my cock on view for everyone to see.’ 

‘That was not my intention; my emotions got the best of me with my magic in control.’ 

‘Your emotions?’ He narrowed his eyes. 

‘I do contain emotions yes, Potter, I do actually have a heart.’ He rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Harry moved to cross his legs, sitting up and facing the back of Snape’s head. ‘Why do you think I kissed you after your first class Potter?’ Harry shrugged soundlessly. ‘Do you think I did it to further humiliate you, though no one was in the room?’ Harry shrugged again, though the man could clearly not see this he continued speaking, ‘Do you think I did it to see you downtrodden when I said you would get better?’ ‘Why do you think I would say this in the way that I did? Do you think I said it for no reason, Potter use that head of yours, I know it’s more than just something that’s attached to your neck, you have brains in there; I know that perfectly well, use them today.’ ‘Use it now.’ He spoke the words quietly. 

Harry sat silently, staring at his hands and biting his lip, thinking. 

 

‘Do you…Do you…like me?’ He was completely unsure that he whispered the words at the back of the man’s head, sounding pained as he did so; his heart rate sped up a notch though, as his fingers twined together and gripped tightly to themselves. 

Snape’s head turned with half of his body, ‘Like…hmm, yes, I suppose that could sum it up simply enough, I respect you, and I find you somewhat more than merely one of my students of age. You remind me of your Mother yes, and sure your Father, but you are you Harry, I find you also somewhat…intriguing, especially since this new class of ours. At the moment I suppose we could say I am lusting.’ 

Harry blinking, ‘Over me?’ 

‘Yes, Potter, over you.’ 

‘I’m still your student though…’ Harry’s eyes drew to the side as he said this, knowing damn well that he wasn’t exactly saying no to the man sitting on his mattress; having somehow gotten into Gryffindor Tower and through his very well warded curtains, silent as any prior double agent. 

‘Mm, adds a certain…forbidden-ness does it not? I’m sure the girl’s would swoon, but Potter you are of legal age, more than even, you are one year older than legal and you have been adult-like for many years now; you are mentally older than you are in years.’ Harry stayed silent. ‘I will close my eyes and give you 3 minutes, it is up to you what you do; push me out of these curtains and I go on my way, and you attend my classes as a perfectly normal student, no examples anymore, or you give me some sort of sign that you wish me to stay in here for now, that you wish to pursue something, even learning about sex in private, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind my lust? Ah, and of course no more examples from this option either. ’ Snape’s eyes closed and Harry started thinking about what to do.   
Well fuck, Harry thought, sitting in the middle of his bedspread staring at Snape’s pallid face and closed eyelids, he could see the eyes fluttering beneath them; it was hard to think so Harry closed his eyes too. It probably looked quite strange, not that there was anyone to witness it. 

What to do, what to do, what to do? His hands had come up to grasp his black strands of hair and pulled, gripping them harshly; he decided to pull twice rather harshly until he groaned and leaned forward, eyes flicking open once to check and then with one swift push of his determination, slammed his lips into Snape’s—the man grunted from the force, but steadied himself and pushed Harry back across the bed so he could straddle over him for the briefest moment; then Harry was there, looking down at Snape’s pale face and dark black eyes boring into his brilliant green and flushed face; Harry’s hands were pressed into the bunched material of Snape’s dress shirt—it had silver buttons and Harry flicked his eyes down to them in embarrassment. 

‘Would you like to open them?’ 

He jumped, ‘Wha…what?’ 

‘My buttons, my shirt, Mister Potter, would you like to undo it?’ 

‘O…oh….uh…sure?’ 

Snape rolled his eyes, pressed Harry’s hands to the material once more and helped ease one button out of its loop in the material, ‘Now it’s all you.’ Harry nodded slowly, pushing his fingers into action, he shakily undid them all, the skin beneath was taught, well-toned and sparse with dark bristly hairs; it was nice. He smoothed his hands down the hard chest and sucked in a breath as he felt the muscles ripple beneath his fingers, he sucked in another one when he felt a twitch against his bottom. ‘Don’t worry, take it slow.’ Harry nodded slowly, resolutely keeping his eyes on the body, not the face—it was hard to stare at the man’s black eyes and not flush crimson. 

00

‘Mmmm’ 

‘Nn’ 

‘Mmmng’ 

‘Hn’ 

Harry’s eyes looked up through various unruly strands of black not currently being held back by Snape’s potion-stained fingers; the hand helped his actions, never having done it before, he hadn’t been sure what to do, even with the man explaining it to a very detailed extent, and having given the dildo a blowjob (not the same). He was going pretty well with the hands help on his head pushing and pulling his head and Snape’s sinful tongue telling him how to move his tongue and telling him to try to swallow as he had done with the dildo (again not the same), Snape’s cock was a bit bigger than the dildo had been so he got most of the way before he’d been choking and had to come up sputtering saliva onto his sheets; Snape had grimaced but the erection hadn’t flagged and had in fact straightened up with a jerk and the hand pushed now with more force, though it was still gentle, it allowed for Harry’s jerks of breath through his nose and only when Harry had all of the thick cock in his throat, roughly 2 inches the only untouched part of flesh; He allowed Harry to come back up and slowly go back down with a thick swallow and tears glittering at the edges of his expressive eyes. 

‘Mmmng’ 

‘Nnnnnnhmm’ 

‘Haah, easy’ The other hand came down on Harry’s shoulder gently, it’s heaviness increased as Snape grunted and his body stilled with his eyes falling shut—Harry hadn’t done anything really different to warrant Snape freezing like this besides grazing the flesh with his teeth and licking the muscle to sooth the sting. He wasn’t sure if this was it though, he did suck on it a little harder, his cheeks hollowing out, so maybe that was why his mouth was suddenly filling with spunk? 

He gurgled around the appendage and scrambled through the hands keeping him in place until he was heaving gasps from the far end of the bed, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Oh, did it hurt. He grasped at his throat and coughed a few times with a grimace following each one. It was agony. 

‘Easy, here’ He rummaged in his robe (it lay on the floor) and came back up with a small vial, ‘it might help ease your throat a little, though I can’t vouch a lot for it; it is just one of those things that you have to suffer through I’m afraid.’ 

Harry took the vial shakily, swallowing it in one gulp and with a grimace and a shiver, and a swallow of scratchy agony he spoke in a rasp toward Snape, his eyes downcast at the deflating appendage. Snape covered it with a small smile, covering it from view; ‘Why did you have that?’ He pointed to the vial, empty and rolling across the uneven bedspread. 

‘In case you said yes, or kissed me as it were.’ He waved vaguely. ‘Would you allow me permission to assist with you?’ He waved a hand at Harry, between his levered up knees, there was a clear bulge in his trousers. 

He swallowed, ‘….How?’ 

‘How?’ He smirked a smile, ‘Come here Mister Potter.’ He leaned across the bed and dragged Harry’s feet until his head was laid across the end of the mattress and Snape could position himself between Harry’s spread thighs. ‘I do not think you wish for my mouth quite so quickly, but I think….’ He reached forward, somehow his wand was in his hand and tapping the button of Harry’s trousers, they vanished; he made an indignant noise. ‘I will bring them back’ then Harry’s shorts were gone and he was completely naked from the waist down, nothing but his green leisure shirt with the golden snitch printed on the front hanging over the tip of his weeping cock (and he knew it was weeping from the wet patch that quickly absorbed into the shirt) ‘Mmm, my, you really are quite well endowed aren’t you?’ 

Harry flushed with bright wide eyes. Snape’s hands came forward, in fact his entire body did, until his face was above Harry’s; Harry swallowed, right before the thin lips bore down on his and pushed, seeking entrance with a tongue that was demandingly nudging his bottom lip; He allowed it entrance and he moaned around it as he felt a hand encircle his member; his body arched from that electricity from last time and he groaned as it was tugged once, twice, three times and the mouth moved from his to his collarbone, then down his chest, ‘Pull your shirt up’ the words were murmured against his chest above the collar, he nodded submissively and next second his nipple was taken into heat and his cock jerked within the tight embrace of fingers. ‘Nnnng!’ 

‘Mm’ 

Harry wheezed out a breath as his other nipple was taken into the heat of Snape’s mouth and his cock was pulled harder, jerked roughly and yet somehow gently. ‘Oooo’ Snape’s head nodded against his naked chest, his black hair spread out across the flesh—it tickled a little but it only caused him to squirm the smallest bit and have his cock wrapped warmly and pulled harder. 

‘Haaaah’ He breathed. He arched when the base of his cock was gripped harshly, ‘Ah!’ 

‘Potter you are not allowed to cum’ 

Harry blanched, eyes flying open to stare up at the face now away from his body, the black eyes staring down at Harry’s purpling, pulsing cock. ‘Please?’ He asked, flushing as Snape’s head whipped around and he heard a ‘Kkknng’ sort of noise from the man’s throat. 

‘Not something you should be asking me Potter, not if you want to cum.’ 

Harry stared confused, body aching, he jumped a few times on the mattress in desperation, hands flying up to the man’s open dress shirt, he gripped the fabric and stared blurrily and desperately at the man, his mouth parted in a pant, ‘Please’ he begged, body jerking his cock up into Snape’s tight grip, he could feel it, he could feel his cock trying to squirt it’s satisfaction. ‘Please’ He continued to beg, uncaring. Snape seemed to stop breathing for a minute as his hand tightened and then sped up then slowed, then sped up, then slowed, and then…Harry’s entire body flew off the bed and shot his load as Snape’s mouth encompassed his pulsing twitching rock hard cock. 

00

‘Haaah’ ‘haah’ ‘haah’ ‘haah’ ‘haaah’ He was staring up at the darkened canopy of his four poster instead of at Snape, who had his hand resting against Harry’s thigh; the man hadn’t said anything since “not something you should be asking me Potter, not if you want to cum”, Harry wasn’t sure what to say to the man so remained breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with every harsh gasp of breath; his throat still hurt. 

‘….Pro….Professor?’ He rasped. 

Snape jerked and Harry jerked as a response, body coming up onto his elbows; Snape’s face was actually tinted red and Harry tilted his head in intrigue at the sight; it was actually really nice. The man looked much younger all of a sudden, was that just post orgasmic bliss? He shook his head to clear the fuzzy feeling and pushed himself up onto his knees. ‘Do you…are you okay?’ 

He nodded once, ‘Mm.’   
‘Do you…do you want something else?’ 

Snape jerked, black eyes boring in to his. ‘I will not pressure you into anything else.’ 

‘That…that wasn’t what I was…what I was asking.’ 

‘It was not?’ He frowned. 

Harry shook his slightly sweaty locks, ‘Not…not really…’ He slid forward, back onto his knees and crawled across the bed boldly, his entire face bright scarlet, and pushed the elder man’s chest until he was falling back into the mattress and his head hit Harry’s pillow. 

‘Mister Potter?’ 

‘Harry’ He whispered, boldly crawling up onto the man’s chest and bringing their lips together in a harsh kiss, it was unlike the other ones, somehow portraying his feelings, within the next few seconds Harry felt Snape’s cock nudging his bear bottom; he wriggled, eyes glazing over as he remembered the drawing in the classroom. His scarlet face deepened to match his curtains and bedspread. He bit his lip as they rubbed together for a few minutes then Harry felt fingers at his entrance, it was gentle, probing if you like, and they were wet. 

‘Haah’ Harry breathed shakily, arms keeping him up but pressed into Snape’s chest. The fingers probed further, until one of them was nudging its way through the tight rings of muscles. Harry clenched his hands in the thin fabric by the man’s sides as his head flew forward to crash into the hard chest; Snape grunted but the finger didn’t retreat, not even when Harry groaned achingly. It felt uncomfortable and it was painful, even if the finger was wet, and the second one that was trying to push its way in felt like the man was trying to split him open; he grew scared but swallowed, this was an opportunity. 

‘Fuuuuuuuw’ He blew out the sound as the third one entered him after the second, all three inside him made him begin to feel like Snape’s cock would surely rip him in half, it couldn’t, surely, it couldn’t fit inside that small hole? He whimpered as the fingers moved within him, tears smearing on Snape’s chest, but the man didn’t ease up and mumbled lowly below his breath a few words in Latin; Harry’s clenching muscles eased to some degree but it wasn’t until at least 10 minutes later that Harry was even remotely stretched enough for Snape’s large cock to enter him. 

‘Slowly’ 

‘Slowly’ 

‘Slowly’ 

Harry wasn’t sure if the man was muttering it to himself as some sort of mantra, or if he was telling Harry to sink slowly, it was hard, not because he wanted to slam himself down on the hard rod edging its way inside his anus, but because gravity had different ideas. 

‘Slowly’ 

‘Slowly’ 

‘Slow-ly now.’ It was a grunt but it seemed to drown out as Harry whimpered and cried out as he finally sunk down, his arse hit thighs and crying he leaned forward to sob into the chest before him; a hand came up to run through his dark locks but it returned to his hips quickly enough, ‘the quicker I move, the quicker you’ll begin to enjoy it.’ Harry whimpered, head shaking his sweating locks across the wetted chest below his cheek. He was starting to regret this now. 

00

‘Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!’ 

‘Hah, hah, hah, haaah’ 

‘Ahah, haahaa, ha, hu!’ 

‘Nnng Potter, stop clenching!’ 

‘Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, AH, I….’ 

His body began to beg, his lips began to beg, his eyes searched the black for the permission he wanted, that the man could deny and they could go on for the next few hours, if the man was good enough at keeping both of their orgasms back. ‘Plea…plea…PLEASE?!’ 

‘AH!’ 

00

Sweaty, chests heaving, and one completely blissed out, Severus sat up completely, staring down at the eighteen year old boy laying spread eagled at the end of the mattress, his hair plastered to his forehead, his eyes staring glassily up at the canopy of his bed and cock semi-hard between his trembling limps; the boy was completely satisfied, not in the slightest concerned he’d just had sex with his teacher…He sighed heavily, using magic to clean them both and dress them. 

Potter jerked and sat up onto his elbows, eyebrows raised as he took one peek through hooded eyes at their clothed bodies. ‘Oh’ He blinked and sat up, legs folding beneath him as he stared at Severus. ‘Are you leaving?’ 

Severus nodded once, ‘I need to organise class schedules and grade some papers, it was already dinner when I came up here to find you, secluded as you had been from the outside world for the last seven days.’ 

Potter nodded slowly, ‘Sorry…’ 

Severus shook his head, waving a hand, ‘No matter…Goodnight Mister Potter, I’ll see you in class.’ And he stood, smoothing down his robes and trying to avoid the boys eyes the best he could, it was hard when they stared at him wildly. 

‘Uh…goodnight?’ He looked lost and Severus silently cursed himself for his stupidity. He left with the boy looking this way, clearly thinking why “the git” was being so strange now. He made his way out of the dormitory with little trouble, said his thank you to the Fat Lady silently (she was asleep) and swept down to his dungeons and his living quarters; he needed to a scotch, or…something, something strong. 

What had he just done? 

00 

Harry blinked, hands crossed over each other from leaning forward across the bed to talk to the leaving man, he’d seemed…Harry shook his head, he’d just had sex. He was no longer a virgin; that was a massive revelation for him. He fell back down to the mattress as he shut the curtains tight; he didn’t need anyone waking up now. He was leaning back into his pillow, body now under the covers fully dressed, and eyes sightlessly staring up at the canopy when something occurred to him—what had that flash and electric current been? His brows drew down as he re-saw the bright shimmering blue flash, and felt the after currents of the electricity. ‘Strange….’ He whispered. 

0 (O~O) 0 

‘Harry James Potter, up, get up, I’m not allowing this!’ 

Harry turned over, one arm under the pillow, his other over his own waist; it was Hermione’s shrill voice and her hands were grappling at the curtains, obviously trying to open them by hand instead of magic. He peeked through one eye, the other pressed into the material of his pillow. 

‘You are not five years old, this tantrum has gone on long enough, get up now Harry!’ 

He pushed himself up slowly, sheet falling down from his entirely dressed body; he scowled at the curtains and her voice echoing through them, apparently his Muffliato was no longer in effect—he hoped no one in the dorm had heard him with Snape during the night, that would be traumatising. 

‘Harry Potter!’ 

He flinched back from the shriek and huffed, opening the curtains with a wave of his hawthorn wand (“borrowed” from Malfoy); he stared at Hermione and her frazzled appearance. Ron stood behind her, his eyes apologises as he shrugged—Harry understood, he was agreeing but not, and with Hermione so bravely standing there, said nothing verbally. 

‘You’re dressed?’ She asked, brows drawing down as her arms dropped from their crossed position over her breast. Harry nodded, moving from the mattress in one swift movement. A freshening charm soared over him from the tip of his wand as his feet slipped into his trainers; he’ll get up, but he wasn’t going to class, even when Snape said he’d “see him in class”. He didn’t want to go, even from the reassurances. ‘Aren’t you getting dressed in your uniform?’ 

 

‘It’s Friday, why bother?’ He shrugged, stepping around her to his trunk. ‘I’m going to go for a walk down to the Village, since we can. I’ll come to class staring Monday, will that satisfy you?’ His voice was bland as he rummaged in the trunk for his jacket. 

‘Harry you can’t…’ 

‘I can.’ He pressed, mussed head coming up to stare through his blurred vision. ‘Oh, glasses…’ He mumbled, stepping back around with his hand spread out before him, how’d he even get around them, how had he seen them? Strange, he shook his head secondly and grasped the metal as it was placed dutifully in his outstretched fingers. ‘Thanks.’ 

‘No problem Harry, want to play chess later?’ 

‘Sure’ he shrugged once more, smoothed his locks once and headed for the door resolutely. 

‘Harry, come on.’ Her hands grasped his shoulders from the back and he paused on the third step from the dormitory. 

‘No Hermione, I’m sorry. I’ll come on Monday, I promise.’ He spun, staring piercingly, ‘Okay?’ He held out his hand and his wand, ‘Promise.’ He reiterated. She sighed heavily but nodded and did the same; all three watched as the wands sparked and then they parted on the fifth floor landing. 

‘See you later.’ They synced and with hesitant smiles, turned for their destinations. 

00 

‘Hmm’ Harry walked through the damp street, he wasn’t sure there was anything he wished to browse in Hogsmeade but he kept searching, head turning left and right to glimpse all the store signs and various sparse customers coming and going; they waved as he stepped down the street, friendly and all, and he was sure his stature was well known, even if he had a hood over his head and his dark hair concealed his faded scar, or maybe it was just because they were used to young adults walking down the street? He didn’t know—he shrugged unconcernedly. 

‘Oh’ he paused before a new store on the end of the lane. ‘Haggles and Pewters Jeweller’ He hesitated then shrugged, wouldn’t hurt going to take a peek within; once inside, the bell tinkling from his entrance behind him, all chilly wind cut off, the interior was warm, lit with lanterns on every corner and sparkled with the jewels that sat behind glass cases. 

He walked around the floor, staring into the cabinets—they were very nice pieces. 

‘Looking for something for your girlfriend perhaps laddie?’ 

Harry jumped, hand tightening on his wand in his pocket, ‘Uh…no…no…Um…Something for myself actually, you wouldn’t have earrings would you?’ The man’s eyebrows shot up as he listened then grabbed Harry’s wrist tightly, dragging him forcefully over to a wall cabinet with sparkly gems. ‘Oh…’ They were very pretty. 

‘This here is our best supply, everything from pearls, to the birth stones, to Dragon’s treasures.’   
‘Dragon’s treasure’s?’ He asked, intrigued. 

‘Indeed good sir, take a looksee here.’ He opened the cabinet with a brass iron key; it creaked as it opened and Harry had the impression it hadn’t been opened very much. ‘Ah we also have slither crystals; they swirl different colours of metallic and appear to move their shape in the light; it’s quite fascinating…People don’t often deal with it though, very stubborn material to alter for jewellery; but we have one of the best crafters here at out shop, sir. Go on; if you see anything you like you just grab me from around the counter over there.’ He smiled serenely then left Harry to it. 

‘Okay…’ he mumbled, he hadn’t exactly gotten an explanation about the Dragon Treasure but the Slither Crystals sounded interesting; he stared at the small assortment that were quite obviously the crystals so hard to alter. ‘Pretty…’ he whispered, eyes sparkling with the colours as he peered at them in interest, lip parted as if hypnotised. ‘Sir?’ He called out; eyes locked to the rocks—they were about the size of a 1 cm pebble, his eyes were locked to the black, green, and the gold. 

‘Yes Young Mister?’ He fumbled with the jewel he was holding and scrambled around the counter with a small soft rag in his grip. ‘Did you find something?’ 

Harry nodded, ‘Mm, I think I did. These here, the Slither Crystal, black, green and gold, how much are these?’ 

‘Oh’ The man’s eyes were wide and alight with joy. ‘The three, 16 galleons, 10 sickles and 2 knuts.’ 

Harry’s eyes widened behind his frames; that was a lot—‘Do you do piercing?’ 

‘Piercing? Sure, sure, ‘course. Not all our customers have pierced ears; but once they see our range that just can’t help but want one. You want them then?’ Harry nodded slowly, ‘That’ll be another 10 galleons though, sure you want that?’ Harry swallowed at the price but nodded slowly once more. He stared at the man which had a large grin on his face and followed him as he took the treasures from the case and beckoned him behind the counter and toward a door—a small plaque of silver was etched with scrawling letters, “Piercing’s, mind your ears.”

Harry almost chuckled but wiped the smile from his face as he was ushered into a soft chair, his head lain back and a wand pointed directly at his head, ‘What ear laddie?’ Harry tapped his lip a few times with one hand, his other stuck inside his pocket with his fingers wrapped around his wand. ‘Uh…all on the right please; 1, 2, 3.’ He tapped each part of the lobe and outer ear as a silver embossed mirror hovered before him; The quite possible owner of the store inclined his head once and then Harry felt the cold tip of the man’s wand tap his cartilage—there was a dull numbness, a spike of harsh agony and then a jab as the crystals were inserted into the holes. 

‘There we are, lad. You look quite handsome. Say you aren’t—‘ 

Harry headed him off by shoving a bunch of galleons into the man’s hand and standing, ‘Thank you sir, you’ve a wonderful shop.’ He stared at himself in the mirror, brushing charcoal strands behind his right ear, it was reddened but he tapped the flesh and it was as if he’d always had a pierced ear. The man was right though, it did look rather good on him. He smiled a little as he left the shop, ‘Perhaps I’ll go to Gringotts?’   
00  
‘These belong to you Mister Potter.’   
00 

Harry stood on the threshold of Hogwarts, standing at the large wrought iron gates with the winged brass boars standing vigil on either side; he was staring down at the large bag by his side, it was filled with various things from both the Potter Vault (that he now had access too) and the Black Vault (as Sirius had claimed him heir), things like Portraits, trinkets and deeds to property. In addition he was staring down at his right ring finger, there now sat a silver ring, with a large letter “P” in the centre—the one letter was Gold. It was the Potter Family Ring, each Head had one, and considering he was now the last living Potter, it belonged to him with a bunch of land and his Grandparents home. 

He’d only just found out what his grandparents name’s even were, let alone that they had entrusted the Manor house to their only son, Harry’s Father James; Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, they’d obviously bore their names well through the century; as a tradition, supposedly coming down from his Third Great Grandmother Iolanthe Peverall (His eyes had widened at this, he was actually descended from the Peverall’s), Harry was to hand his eldest child his invisibility cloak; if he ever had any children, bit hard if he was gay….He kind of felt that maybe he should have the duty to pass on his family genes though…He sighed heavily and threw up the bag over his shoulder, grinding his way up the slopping path toward the Castle. 

He had a lot to think about, a large portion being Snape himself; though he was loath to think about this man…How did one thing about their Professor whom they’d had sex with the night before, in a dorm room filled with boys all in various states of sleep? 

He entered the castle, trudged up the stairs and entered the Gryffindor Common Room, mumbling distractedly the password (‘Lion Pride’), only to pause at the fireplace in the same air when Ron’s voice exclaimed at him, ‘Mate!’ 

‘Hey Ron, ‘Mione.’ He added when he saw her sitting by his side with a big book in her lap and her head angled down toward its pages. Her head came up and she spoke quietly, pointing secondly at the jiggling bag and the new acquirements. 

‘Where did you get those?’ Her voice admittedly went up a notch at seeing his earrings. 

He laughed, ‘In Hogsmeade, there’s a new shop at the end of the street; Very beautiful jewellery.’ As he said this he aimed his emerald eyes at his auburn haired friend, the freckles clashed with the tint of pink he acquired. ‘Might be worth going to check at some point…’ He let the words hang and then shook his tresses. ‘I also went to Gringotts, figured I should check the vault or something; I haven’t done that since I turned of age…and I know I received a letter about something, so mm, I have a Family Head ring now.’ He flung his hand forward for Hermione’s reaching hand then jingled the bag near his leg as he sat back, ‘I have my grandparent’s home in my possession too. I don’t think I really deserve the Black Vault, considering I’m not related by blood, but Sirius bequeathed it…so…’ He looked uncomfortable as they came forward to peer inside the bag, ‘Nosy.’ He laughed, ‘I brought some things back, like a few books for Hermione’s questing mind and a wicked chess set for you Ron; they aren’t family heirlooms, so said the portraits, so it’s alright for you guys to take them.’ He smiled happily as they did. 

‘You really do look handsome with those Harry.’ She tapped one and whispered a breath as it shifted against Harry’s ear and the colour changed almost instantaneously. ‘Is it…’

‘Yeah it’s supposed to do that, it’s Slither Crystal, super expensive, but worth it.’   
0 (O~O) 0   
Harry started attending classes as per normal on Monday, everything really was normal, he zoned out, he paid attention, he whispered with Ron below their breaths and he destroyed a few potions in Snape’s Potions Class with Hermione being someone else’s partner, he bantered with Malfoy, he played chess with Ron and exploding Snap with their dorm mates, he studied with his best friends, and he attended that dreaded Sex Class as any of the other students, merely in the first row. People had asked at the change but nobody listened, avoiding the question at all costs. 

When Harry couldn’t take the avoidance of a “certain someone”, he confronted them after class; waving on his friends as they paused on the threshold of the room. He waited patiently as others left, and Snape started to pack away the instrument’s they’d used during that class (They’d just had Sex Ed again); they were being pushed into the drawers as he suddenly spoke, eyes downcast to the heavy drawers he was closing, ‘What is it Mister Potter?’ 

Harry breathed heavily, keeping his calm and his temper; they’d had sex once and Snape proceeded to ignore Harry, going about things as if they’d never done anything illicit at all, as if the man hadn’t been Harry’s first, as if the man hadn’t said he was lusting after Harry; He didn’t know much about “lusting” but surely someone didn’t just stop after one act of intimacy? 

‘Potter, what is it?’ He was straight now, staring intensely and somewhat confusedly across the desk at Harry’s contorting face (it was moving with his racing emotions), ‘This may be your last class of the day, but I do have other arrangement I need to be going to right now, speak up.’ 

‘Do you…’ He ground his teeth, eyes sparking as his mind supplied it had been a month now since he’d had his virginity taken by Severus Snape. ‘Did you…regret it, or something?’ He kept his head resolutely facing his trainers, ignoring as the man stepped around the desk, grabbed his shoulders, spun him to face him, and then lifted his chin forcefully. 

‘Regret our intimate act?’ 

Harry grunted, hands clenched by his sides. 

‘I would not expressly say I regret the action, but I am not exactly ecstatic about what I did with you four weeks ago, no. I thought perhaps I would not mind so much under the circumstances…but I feel that I actually do, let us remain Student and Teacher for now.’ He sighed heavily when Harry closed his eyes, ‘I am quite thrilled to be your first, but surely you would love to try someone as young as yourself? Have other experiences, no? Live, fool around whilst you are still young and barely out of Hogwarts.’ He spun around Harry and pushed him forcefully toward the opened door, into the hallway. ‘I approve the jewellery Mister Potter, it’s quite fetching.’ 

Harry flushed then growled at himself, the man clearly didn’t want to do anything with him again; was it merely a…polite, or less hurtful way…of saying that Harry had been shit in the sack? He let his head fall into his hands as he walked a few inches into down the hallway, toward the grounds.   
A walk around the lake was sure to make his mind stop whirring and his emotions to settle down; he could think and not be criticised by anybody, even silently. He could avoid all the stares that were following him around since he’d stopped being a Class “Test subject”. He stopped at a tree that sat beside the lake. He leaned against it, his butt sliding down the bark to sit on its visible roots beneath the dark wet earth; in the distance he saw the Giant Squid’s tentacles swinging around, like it was swatting flies or something. He chuckled quietly then settled down to think and cover his stomach as it churned. 

He supposed he was a bit hungry. 

00  
Evidently he was a bit more than a little hungry and evidently he wasn’t hungry at all, his stomach churning had absolutely nothing to do with hunger; nothing. 

The moment she given him an explanation for his sudden illness, (it had risen in the next 8 weeks) and he’d rushed quickly to Madam Pomfrey when it wouldn’t appear to ease at any point during the week that it had him sitting in his four poster and gazing down at the bucket that stood still beside his bed, Harry had run back to his dormitory, stuck his shit into his trunk, cursed loudly about several unsavoury things, and then with a note pinned to each of his friends pillows, he was out. 

He’d take his N.E.W.T’s at the restored Ministry, he’d get a ticket for the International Floo Network, silently debate where he was headed and what he would do, and then he’d set up home wherever he ended up; he’d contact his friends when he got there, give them his fireplace and then contact them occasionally, if they wanted an explanation, he wasn’t sure how he was going to give one to them. 

Not of this made any sense, and it was making even less sense as he thought about it; how on earth was this possible? How could this have happened? How could…How could…

Bright blue electricity… 

Harry cursed further as he rushed out of Hogwarts; he’d have to look that up now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Perhaps I nudged just a little too far?’ He seemed to be speaking to himself but held the slicked appendage up to the torches hung from the walls; watching it glisten with Harry’s saliva with the rest of the class, including Harry’s friends. ‘Obvious this is but one use, you can…’ the cock shivered and flew back to Harry, pressing it’s tip across Harry’s upright torso, sliding with his saliva downwards, ‘…do this, alert the senses or you can…’ Harry’s trousers twitched around his bottom. 

‘No!’ Harry screeched right as they flew from his body, leaving him cooled to the air in nothing but his green silken boxer shorts. 

‘Slytherin Green, aye Potter?’ That was Malfoy and Harry glared through is flush and hands pressing into his lap to cover his erection—since he had one, a full blown one; the cock, though slightly painful down his throat, had been quite arousing to feel sliding down it. He burned with shame and embarrassment even through Snape pressing the appendage, magically, against his hands. 

His charcoal head lifted, emerald eyes glassy. 

Snape actually paused, the appendage quivering and dropping to the table ‘Ahem’ he coughed, the bell is about to ring, we will resume the lesson next class which I believe is Thursday. Take this book with you.’ He conjured 80 books onto the end of the table and they scrambled to grab them before the bell sounded in the background. ‘Potter’ 

Harry was putting his pants back on, conjured from nowhere with his own wand and wiping his face angrily as he felt tears at the corners of his eyes, ‘Stay back for a minute’. Nodding once, Harry sat himself down on the desk he’d came in and sat down at, waving for his friends to head him to DADA. 

‘Professor…’ He mumbled, head lowered to his mildly bent knees. 

‘Perhaps I should apologise?’ 

‘I was an example was I not? There isn’t anything you need to apologise for…’ he continued with his mumbling, not once looking up at the man’s face, though he was now staring at Snape’s shoes. 

‘Be that as it may, perhaps I went too far this lesson; I wish to ask, leave me free to believe my own observations from earlier, but have you never done anything sexual, not even masturbation?’ 

‘I…’ 

‘Potter, most 12 year olds masturbate…’ His words were gentle. 

 

‘I wasn’t exactly a normal kid, was I?’ His voice had an edge to it as he stared up into the black eyes—the expression completely took him aback. ‘What?’ 

‘You have never been a normal child, no, but to never indulge, you have done nothing? No fumbles with anybody? Not even Miss Weasley when you were together?’ 

‘No…’ 

‘No?’ 

‘It wasn’t….for lack of trying…I just never…’ he was crimson again, hands white behind him on the desk, clenched as they were. ‘I just never felt…’ 

‘attracted to Miss Weasley, no I don’t suppose you did. When did you realise you were gay?’ 

‘I…’ he growled low ‘…Not long after, Hermione and Ron kind of pointed out that I seemed to be staring at the other boys not girls…and I didn’t…didn’t react when Seamus ever brought out his magazines to show us.’ 

‘I see, I still find it unbelieve that you would not even…’ 

‘I’m not normal alright…’ He was hissing ‘I’m going to class, I’ll be your stupid virgin example alright, just…just…leave my personal life out of this’ 

‘Potter…’ 

He grabbed up his back, face turned away from Snape and jerked when he was embraced from behind, hands coming around his body as they had before, but the hand previous wrapped around his stomach was now pressed atop his straining erection. He struggled within the embrace, bag swinging from his fingers. ‘You do not know how…You are going to attend class this way?’ His fingers pressed down on the bulging material and Harry moaned unconsciously, unoccupied hand gripping Snape’s higher hand around his throat, adam’s apple bobbing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Latin – hand: Manus, Manibus,   
Be gentle: Mansuetum   
Be rough: squaleo   
Find your way: Viam Invenire   
To the sweet spots: Ad Iugum Tamen Suave Suas.   
Be: Be, Exsisto  
Gentle: mollis, mansuetus, summissus (from summitto)   
Rough: durus, rudis, scaber, asper, incomptus   
Find: reperio, invenio   
Your: vester vestra vestrum   
Way: conversatio, modus, via   
in whatever manner/way  
qualiter 

To: tenus, procul, gratia   
Sweet: dulcis 

 

 

ad iugum tamen suave suas

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let’s start with who is sexually active…and I do not mean on your lonesome.’   
‘You want to know if we’re virgin’s or not, Professor?’ It was someone up the back. 

‘Yes Mr. Applebottom’ He grouched ‘So please, why don’t you start the train?’ 

‘Uh…’ The boy flushed, ‘I uh…I’ve got a girlfriend.’ 

‘Is that supposed to mean something to me Applebottom?’ 

‘…Well…we’re together aren’t we, why wouldn’t we be…uh…’ He scratched the side of his face, head angling down at a flushing blonde haired beautiful from Ravenclaw—he was Slytherin. 

‘Neither of you are virgins then?’ They nodded together, ‘Right sit down, come on, we haven’t got all day; other lessons exist and I have various potions classes to teach today as well.’ 

It went around the entire class, from back to front, and finally stopped on the golden trio. ‘Ah, this ought to be interesting; Miss Granger, do proceed your friends.’ He waved mockingly, a smirk on his sallow face. 

Hermione’s lips thinned but nodded slowly, ‘I am not’ 

‘You are not what?’ He was frowning. 

She sighed heavily, ‘I am not a virgin.’ 

There was silence. 

Then Snape blinked quickly in succession, ‘I see, Mister Weasley?’ 

‘We’re together.’ He was flushing beneath his hair as he pointed and shrugged; beside him Harry was trying to hide by sliding down on his bench and hauling up his cloak around him; but it was not to be as Snape’s dark eyes roamed from Ron with a nod to Harry. 

‘Potter, it is your turn’ and then they roamed up to the back of the rows to stare at someone; Harry’s eyes followed and he scowled, ‘Ginny is like a sister to me, I wouldn’t do that to her or to Ron, besides she’s happy with Dean and I’m all for it.’ He shrugged, besides that he was gay. He’d been gay for a year now, well, that’s how long he’d known anyways. 

‘I see’ he waved in a circular motion. 

Harry frowned, ‘Why is it necessary to know whether or not we’re virgins or we aren’t?’ 

‘Everyone learns different things, as they are taught different things; it’s a large class, we start here, so Potter, say now so I can move on to the next part of this damnable first lesson.’ 

‘You could still teach different things as a group, how much difference would there be between them? You would be learning responsibility with both right, how to do certain things with both…I don’t really see a difference?’ 

Snape sighed, ‘Potter come here.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘Come here.’ He growled. 

Frowning Harry stood up from his bench, worked his way around his friends and the two steps to stand before the scowling man that was at least 20 inches higher than he. He stared awkwardly when Snape advanced the few inches of floor Harry’d left between them, then he spun Harry until he was leaning against Snape’s chest, pressed against the fabric, back to chest. 

Harry blinked quickly, ‘Huh?’ Snape’s hands were on different parts of Harry’s body, one was on the edge of his throat, a finger caressing his Adam’s apple and the other was wrapped around his waist, sliding across the fabric of his school shirt. 

‘As you wanted to be troublesome, you will now be my example.’ 

‘What?’ Harry struggle but the arm around his waist only tightened with the hand around his neck juncture. 

‘Not so fast Potter, unless you’d rather acquis?’ 

Harry growled. ‘Didn’t think so, now…don’t hold back’ a mumble and an item flew before the two of them, hovering there for all to see, and some to giggle at, ‘Can anyone explain what this…contraption might be?’ ‘Yes?’ He pointed around Harry’s neck. 

‘It’s a…a dildo sir…’ She was clearly flushing. 

‘Right you are Miss Hoverfield, but is this an ordinary masturbation tool?’ 

‘…Uh….does it vibrate?’ 

Snape blinked, ‘Huh, I am unsure, Mister Potter, does it?’ the item flew forward and Harry’s eyes widened before shutting, jaw clenching, the jellied consistency pressed against his cheek where it began to hum dully. ‘Ah, it appears it does—however I meant something else.’ 

‘Does it move?’ 

‘Does it move….hmmm…’ the cream coloured dildo pressed closer but it began to wriggle down Harry’s neck as it hovered. ‘It does.’ 

‘It’s magical Professor.’ 

‘Indeed it is Miss Granger, this particular one is indeed magically created, it appears you can buy these in abundance at sex stores in knockturn alley; where I doubt any of you have been before, sketchy place, but…where else would you find such an intimate store? This model has been designed to move as a normal penis would, the settings can be manipulated depending on how hard you would like to be penetrated, and can even—‘ His magic moved the dildo back up and brushed it against Harry’s lips where he screwed his eyes shut and grunted, ‘emit lubrication on when it deems you aren’t…wet…enough.’ When the item was thumped back down to the table Harry let out a breath and wiped his hand across his lips before licking them. 

‘Now can anyone…’ 

‘No.’ 

‘I beg your pardon Potter?’ His eyebrows were up. 

‘I said no.’ He scowled. 

‘Did you…forgive me for ignoring it, unless you’d rather say?’ Harry scowled, Snape smirked, moving him forcefully toward the table. ‘If you’d like to come from your benches; Potter get up onto the table.’ Harry blanched. ‘Get. Up. On to. The. Table.’ 

Sighing and grinding his teeth, he did so; he was promptly pushed down until the back of his head hit the wood—he stared at the ceiling ignoring everyone that was said around him until something pressed against his naked chest, he rose but a hand pressed him back down forcefully enough that he was only able to rise enough to glimpse something hand-like breeze across his skin. 

‘This is…’ 

Harry drowned out the words as he squirmed beneath the item, his head hit back down on the table with defeat and he felt the full weight of Snape’s large hand just below his neck. Harry couldn’t help that when whatever it was had reached his groin—he hitched a breath before biting any more back. 

‘Aroused are we Potter?’ 

Silence


	2. Chapter 2

Let it not be said that somethings are just necessary, even if they have long been outlawed by the Ministry—Dark, Evil, nothing but dangerous. 

Let it not be said that even Harry Potter (Defeater of Voldemort) was not above performing the illegal to save his beloved Family. 

Let it not be said that sometimes, sometimes, you can’t always be let off the hook, no matter who you are or what you’ve done for the good of the Wizarding World. 

Letters, Letters, Letters. 

Freaking Damnable Letter’s, he was freaking sick and tired of them! 

They fluttered from the ceiling; they lined the floors and hallways as they were delivered inside. They scattered the grassy green lawn outside and spurted from the chimney of their cottage house in the country—He slammed the book he’d been reading in the library, throwing it onto the sofa as he heard a hoot from outside, and stood angrily to his feet; striding from the room into the wooden floors of the kitchen, he flung open the steel fridge, took out the 12 dozen egg carton and slammed that down onto the counter and stared at its contents. Sure enough…there they were, more fucking letters for his children scrunched inside, just like the ones his Aunt had screamed at when Harry was receiving his own Hogwarts letters. 

They’d been constantly streaming into the house since the middle of March; it was now the middle of June. He couldn’t take it anymore and he was sure the neighbours were giving his family weird looks every time they left the house because of all the owl post they were receiving…It was a magical community, but the amount…he supposed…was just…a lot.

‘Papa?’ It was a questioning tone, ah, if it weren’t one of the reasons for the letters now and major reason why he was continuing to ignore them; he turned to find the young dark haired wizard standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at him in confusion and concern, his finger marking his page in a book and his reading glasses on the top of his head. He’d obviously followed Harry from the Library where they’d been reading silently together. 

 

‘Yuki’ He hoped his voice was calm and smooth and he didn’t look completely deranged standing against the counter trying to conceal that fact that letters were in the egg carton instead of eggs. ‘Is something the matter?’ The luminescent emerald stared through a fallen forelock (the rest of his hair flung back behind a few of his sisters pink hairclips) and strayed to the egg carton and back, only for Harry to fall prey to a frown before he could turn his eyes away from it; he scrunched his hands by his sides to stop fiddling. 

Sometimes he wished his children weren’t as observant as they were. 

As if to solidify this thought, is eldest came into the room with ‘Daddy’ on her lips and stood staring just as confusedly at the both of them, her equally dark head turned slightly to the right in query, silently asking her (by an hour) younger brother. ‘What’s going on and why are those in the egg carton?’ She pointed with a lightly pink tinged fingernail as her other hand came up to press her daintily framed black wired glasses back up her petit nose. (Harry felt guilty for giving his bad eyesight to his children, at least in one form or another but you can’t help giving some bad genes to those that come from your DNA, can you? At least Yuki didn’t wear his all the time; he’d been through enough). 

‘Nothing, nothing’s wrong, nothing’s going on.’ He waved dismissively, though he feared he looked almost frantic from the deepening of their identical frowns, ‘ZenZen, Hontoni. Go back to what you were doing, the both of you, in fact, I’m going to make you something to eat and drink; what would you like? Juice and Sandwiches?’ He smiled forcefully, hoping it didn’t look forceful. 

‘Peach and Jam.’ 

He nodded at their identical words; neither of his children was stupid, by any stretch of the imagination, they were academically inclined and had their school robes already coloured a dark pink instead of blossom pink (as they were when they’d started to board at Mahoutokoro school of magic). He was sure if he were to give them the letters, and they went, Yuri would go to Ravenclaw, Yuki on the other hand, though academically more inclined than Yuri, he wasn’t entirely sure; but Harry couldn’t give them the letters, he just couldn’t and he couldn’t explain why he couldn’t to them; he just didn’t really know how. 

 

At any rate…He was sure his resolve was starting to crumble for this decision, what with all the odd stares, the suspicious looks, his own worry. His resolve was definitely crumbling to tiny pieces; bit by precious bit. Sooner rather than later he knew they’d end up reading the letters, packing their bags and heading off to Europe; regardless of their lives here and Harry’s job at his agency. 

‘I want to look at one.’ He blanched, ‘Just one!’ She hastened upon Harry spinning around to stare at her, as her brother did looking incredulous. ‘Come on’ She stared pointedly at Yuki, ‘We know they’re ours, please, pretty please?’ Her expression changed as it zoomed back to Harry, and Harry’s perception of her house changed the slightest bit, perhaps not so much a Raven as a…Snake? ‘Just one peek’ she went on, her tone pleading with her jade eyes, ‘Just one peek and then I won’t say anything else about it, we won’t, we’ll ignore them, right?’ She turned to stare at Yuki, who slightly taller than her, stared down at her pleading eyes with his emerald. 

Yuki’s eyes closed momentarily before he let out a resigned sigh and bobbed his head, dark curls bouncing around his face, ‘Just one’ he held up a finger, staring directly ahead at Harry, who for his part was trying not panic. If they looked, if they read them, they might want to go and if they wanted to go, he wouldn’t be able to say no to them, and then they’d meet their other Father (for they had two) and then if they met that Father then they might be horribly rejected…He didn’t want his kids to go through something like that, ever. 

Harry sighed, scrubbing at the side of his face, over his stubble that he’d forgotten to shave this morning; the light from the magic induced light flickered over his earrings (his hair clipped behind that ear like his son’s hair) as he shifted; he couldn’t very well stop them, not when they asked directly like this; he was a sucker for giving his kids whatever they wanted, he sighed again. 

Not to mention that they had both set of parents stubborn mindset so wouldn’t easily give up; he usually headed that off by giving them what they wanted, but they weren’t spoiled like Malfoy heir’s usually are, they weren’t Brats, they were the kindest children at their school actually. ‘Very well’ he breathed, ‘just one’ and he held up his own finger, handing them each one letter reluctantly as they set their faces into masks of “un-delighted”. He waited with baited breath, hands pressing to the counter behind him as they tore open the envelopes before him and began to read, their eyes scanning as their hands crumbled the edges of the parchment. 

 

Then they finally looked up, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding onto. ‘It's a school letter, an acceptance letter? You don't want us to go here?’ She waved the paper. ‘Why?’ 

‘Yuri!’ Yuki's voice rose, eyes staring at her incredulous. Harry said nothing, just closed his eyes secondly and rubbed one temple; feeling an ache of an incoming headache…and he had work this afternoon—not a good sign. 

‘No.’ She frowned at her brother, ‘I know as much as you do, don’t lie to yourself Yu, Daddy can at least tell us why he didn’t want us to know about these letters; though it was hard to ignore them. Why he doesn’t want us to attend this school of magic, this Hogwarts we’ve heard about before in our bedtime stories—it was his home Yu, I don’t understand it, I want too.’ She stared pointedly, ‘Even if we already attend Mahoutokoro.’ She turned to stare pointedly at Harry and he grimaced back into the counter. 

‘I…have my reasons; your Father has his reasons. It doesn’t matter anyway, aren’t you both happy here, with your friends, your studies, your school, this village?’ They nodded without hesitation, ‘right, so…’ he sighed heavily, ‘there really isn’t anything to discuss.’ He turned resolutely and began finally making those sandwiches and pouring that peach tea already in the fridge, in the flagon; he ignored when the twins continued to stand silently in the doorway, holding their crumbled Hogwarts letters in their Eleven year old hands. He'd known they'd want answers because they'd known he'd attended Hogwarts, well fuck, what was he going to do now? They weren’t just going to let his lame excuse go. 

He was actually really surprised when nothing untoward happened for two years; they’d been awfully co-operative without any real explanation, when they were home of course, they didn’t say anything to him about the letters at all, it was like some mutually ignored issue hovering in the air. He didn’t want to fool himself into believing that they had given up though, this was highly unlikely, especially as he was now trapped in his favourite armchair in the library. 

He’d been trapped in this soft squishy emerald green armchair since he’d come home an hour and a half ago; he’d unlocked the door, expecting to be alone like most nights, he’d placed his keys on the entrance hallway table beneath a portrait of his grandparents and a younger version of his Father, just had enough time to kick his shoes off to the genkan step before he was unceremoniously gripped around the wrist and hauled into the Library; he still had his wand clutched in his right hand, but sighed for the umpteenth time up at his children.  
‘Yes~~’ He pronounced it hard, drawing out the one question; neither had said anything since he’d been dragged into the book clattered room. He rather felt like he was being put on trial by the two teens, who stared down at him intensely. He’d tried to stand more than once, only to be pushed back down by his son and pierced with a heated stare by them both; he stopped doing it and merely sat here, waiting impatiently for them to speak their minds. Then he paused, no, no more thinning patience, ‘Yuri, Yuki, enough.’ 

‘We want to go.’ It was said quickly and he blinked, taken aback by the abrupt slur of words. 

‘Sorry?’ 

She heaved a sigh, brushing the stray black strands behind her ear, where two studs sat similar in emerald green to her brother’s eyes and the rest of her hair stood up in a ponytail with a silver ribbon pointing into the air. ‘We…’ she spoke slowly but put high emphasis on each word, Harry raised a bemused eyebrow with a quirk of his lips, ‘want…to go…’

‘To…where…exactly?’ He feigned ignorance, but he knew, probably, where they wished to go all of a sudden; though merlin on knew why now of all times; his eyes travelled away from them with his lip still painfully quirked in alarm and bemusement. 

‘Hogwarts, we want to go to Hogwarts Daddy, come on, you know that’s what we’re talking about here; don’t be obtuse.’ 

‘Obtuse?’ Harry questioned, pushing them back as he stood up, ‘I am not being obtuse Yuri, I know perfectly well what you want, my concern lies currently with “why now?”, “what are your motivations?”, “Aren’t they happy here?” that kind of thing, surely that would be obvious, ah, here’s another, “why are my kids not currently at school in their beds, like they should be?” You are not on holidays.’ 

They blinked at his clearly unhappy attitude, ‘We’ve…we’ve been silent up until now, we gave you two years Papa…We’ve given you time, we’ve given you what you wanted, we ignored we’d ever read them, that you ever went to Hogwarts, or why you wouldn’t want us to attend, but then…but then something occurred to us, didn’t it?’ He stared pleading at his sister, she nodded shakily. 

 

(Harry didn’t often raise his voice with them) ‘It’s something we’ve been wondering about for years, since you let it slip one day, the portraits wonder it too, maybe…just…maybe…That allusive other Father of ours, is there, and that’s maybe why you don’t want us to attend the school which our ancestors attended for the last a thousand and so years.’ He swallowed and Harry sighed heavily, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

‘Us having lives here isn’t the reason, at least not the entire reason…We’d miss our friends, obviously, but we do have friends that attend Hogwarts you know, Yuki has a Quill-Pal from there…’ Harry’s eyebrows drew down and flew back to Yuki, who was glaring at his sister beneath his dark hair. 

‘Do you now?’ 

He swallowed, ‘Um…yes, his name is Theodore…Theodore Fuyu.’ 

‘I see, do you know much about this boy?’ 

‘He’s nice…’ 

‘Nice doesn’t always mean friendly Yuki, how many times do I need to tell you this? You know his name and that he goes to Hogwarts, what else do you know about him?’ He snapped the words and revised his voice when he saw them both take a step back. ‘I’m sorry, but I worry about you, people aren’t always what they seem, it is a lesson learnt the hard way a lot of the time, and I want to make your lives as uncomplicated as possible; that is one of the reasons we are here, and not in England.’ He breathed through his nose and turned his emerald eyes to Yuri, ‘and you, what of you?’ 

‘I haven’t got a Quill-Pal, but I’m pretty good at making friends Daddy, don’t worry.’ She smiled shyly and he sighed resignedly. 

‘You really want to go?’ 

They nodded in sync, ‘Let us go to Hogwarts Papa, we’re smart, we’ll be fine, even coming into it in our…Third year?’ Harry nodded at the hesitation. 

 

‘Alright…okay…I’m, not happy to do it, not really, but I will allow it; just be for-warned that Hogwarts is hard, and the school system is different, they have houses there, rivalries; Which I don’t want either of you caught up in, because they’re stupid and meaningless. It will be twice as difficult because of who your Father is in Europe, people know what I did there, more than they do here.’ He headed off the opened mouths, ‘Even inventing spells and potions, I am not as famous for this as I am for defeating an evil man over there.’ ‘There is a huge difference in acknowledgment.’ 

‘Our ancestors created spells and potions right?’ 

‘Yes.’ Harry nodded at the pointing fingers aimed at the tapestry glued to one wall of the Library not covered with a bookcase. ‘Centuries ago, my Great Great Great Great Grandfather Potter was the first to put money in the Potter coffers by inventing the original versions for Skel-o-grow and Pepper Up…and a number of others, my Great Grandfather added more with his invention of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion, to name a few standouts…’ He flushed, ‘Other Potter’s added to it with hard work as my parents did, even with such a short time to do so after Hogwarts. 

Harry didn’t really want to mention but he did with a pained expression, ‘Your…Father created a bunch of spells and advanced prior potions too.’ 

They stared, frozen it was seem; he’d never mentioned anything about their Father so it wasn’t any wonder that they did this for the next few seconds. Yuki was the first to shake himself out of it, ‘You’ve made your fame twice over Papa…’ 

‘Mm, I suppose so?’ He questioned, stepping toward the arch of the library. 

‘We’ll handle anything that’s thrown at us, and if we’re really in big trouble maybe we can fire call you, or just find our Father?’ 

Harry breathed, pained, eyelids flickering over his eyes. ‘I did say alright, you’ll need to pack your things and tell your friends, I need to tell my co-workers and staff.’ He stepped from the room toward his study down the hall, to use that Fire. 

 

‘You don't think we were overly pushy do you?’ 

‘No, he's fine. We'll show him we can take care of ourselves; we'll be perfectly fine; how hard could Hogwarts be? How horrible could He be?’  
Yuki shrugged; worry etching across his pale features. ‘Who knows? He could have done something horrible to Papa? Or Papa could have done something horrible to him…I don’t know, there’s a reason, a big one, why Papa doesn’t want us to go…If it wasn’t, he’d tell us and we’d already know who our other Father is.’ 

‘Do you honestly think that if our Father did something bad, Daddy would have given birth to us, that he would keep us?’ She was shaking her head, ‘Do you truly think that Daddy would do something bad? His character isn’t like that Yu.’ 

She stared and Yuki stared back pointedly, taking a step toward his elder twin, ‘No I don’t think Papa would do something horrible to our Father, but then…We don’t really know our Papa’s personality do we? We’re thirteen…He’s lived longer than us, been through a lot more than us Yuri, he’s also used Blood Magic, remember?’ 

Her cheeks tinged at this and Yuki nodded absolutely, ‘Yeah, ah and I don’t think Papa would have given us away regardless of anything he may or may not have done; he is, after all, our Papa and we’re his last living family, his heirs to the Potter bloodline; his only chance as it were. He’s brought home boyfriends before, remember; the one’s we chased out and Papa was angry?’ 

Her head bobbed as she bit her lip, ‘I remember, we hid from his shouting for an hour and then he made us cookies; a rare treat, as if we needed to be rewarded or something…I still don’t understand that…’ She pushed her glasses back up as Yuki started nodded himself—he wasn’t sure what that had been either, not to mention they’d only been around 8 at the time. 

‘Come on, Yuri-nee, we need to contact our friends and tell them we’re heading to Britain, pack our things and probably get Papa to mention to the school that we won’t be coming back for further education…’ 

‘Mm’

00 00 00 

Within the next two days they had packed all of their belongings, called their friends, had their Papa present himself at Mahoutokoro, taken their letters in hand with their choc-full trunks, took the IFT (International Floo Travel), found themselves a temporary place to bed and now stood before Diagon Alley, in the middle of the Second Term of their Third Year, on a weekday, to collect their supplies; because obviously they wouldn’t have gotten these yet.  
‘Wow’ ‘Busy’ 

‘Yes, so stay close, don’t wander.’ He didn’t turn around as they spoke, ‘We’ll be in and out with your uniforms from Madam Malkin’s, and we’ll get your books from Flourish and Blotts, we’ll forgo Ollivander’s considering you already possess wands…Uh, oh, I wanted to get you something as your “Congratulations” so I think we’ll stop at the Jeweller—I wonder if Haggle and Pewter’s are in Diagon Alley?’ He seemed to be asking himself so neither said anything as they followed along behind him, glowering as they were ignored about not being little kids anymore and could take perfectly good care of themselves; thank you very much. 

Here in London however, where every single person knew who Harry was and what he had done, and down that dark alley where the dark witches and wizards roamed the store fronts, they weren’t the slightest safe here, not at all; so Harry wisely kept a close eye on both teens as their eyes moved from one store front to the next with “distracted” clearly written all over their faces. 

He was definitely going to get them some jewellery if the shop had a second store here, because he needed to know his children would be safe without him around, regardless of having been boarding away from him at Mahoutokoro; a few protections charms and maybe an emergency portkey wouldn’t go amiss. 

‘These are our uniforms?’ 

‘Is there something wrong with them young man?’ 

Yuki quickly shook his head, a pin perilously close to his face; they were a smooth, thick pitch black fabric with a crest of Hogwarts embroiled on the left hand chest, a Lion, an Eagle, a Badger and a Snake all crowded around a large “H” in the centre, below it read the Latin words, “Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus”, he frowned at the words trying to remember his book titles and contents, ‘…Never tickle a sleeping Dragon…strange Motto….’ 

‘Good advice.’ Harry supplied with a smile as Yuki was being fitted now for his trousers, and blazer (Because apparently the uniforms had changed slightly, the cuffs were white and apparently were spelled to the house colour once sorted, as the Hogwarts tie would be changed into a House tie.) 

Yuki stared through the mirror to spy his smiling Papa, ‘Is it?’ 

Harry nodded determinedly, ‘It is, you’re done now; want to sit over there with me whilst your sister gets fitted out. I don’t think she’d appreciate her Dad and her Brother watching her being fitted, do you?’ 

‘She’d hit me, she’s done it before.’ He scowled, ‘wouldn’t make one lick of difference to me though, I’m her brother.’ He started to look confused but shook his head and held the package as it was thrust at him by an assistant staring pointedly at Harry. 

‘Yes, I suppose it wouldn’t and I’ve seen everything she has, minus a few new aspects she’s acquired in the last few years, but it’s a rule, so we should respect that. Once we’re done here, we’ll head over to Flourish and Blotts for your books, then Potage’s Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for your cauldron and potions ingredient kit, uh…ah, and then we’ll head to Magical Menagerie for some familiars, how’s that schedule sound?’ 

Yuki was opening his mouth when, ‘Sounds great Daddy’ Yuri’s voice intercepted, her slim arms burdened with her own uniform and a few new clothes; both had dress robes wrapped in their packages; Harry thought it was a wise decision. 

‘Alright, and we can even stop at a few other stores before we head to a more permanent lodging, whatever shop you wish to browse, I myself wouldn’t mind the jeweller, and Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.’ He smiled serenely as they left through the jangling of the bell chiming above the doorway—Privately, it was starting to dawn on Harry that his kids were about to first step inside Hogwarts and they were Thirteen already; he was getting old. 

He continued to make absolutely sure neither teen wandered far from him, not as they collected the rest of their school supplies, not as they collected some leisure books, not as they brought new broom polish kits (They already possessed the newest model; the Thunderstruck), not as they brought a few items in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheeze’s, not as Harry brought them their obsidian Dragon Treasure bracelets from Haggle and Pewter’s, not even as they sat at a table for ice cream at Fortescue’s, nor as they finished picking out their preferred animals at the Menagerie—A grey haired Neasel for Yuri, whom she proclaimed “Shiver”, and a black eyed white Ferret for Yuki, whom named his “Scatter”, and collected the necessary accessories and necessities, and definitely not as they took the underground. 

 

They took the train silently, disillusionment’s concealing their presence all the way to the far end of London, and then they walked two blocks until they stood before an aged building, Victorian in stature but relatively untouched—the inside was modernised, this of course, was because Harry had done so, right before he’d skipped the country bearing twins; Harry owned the entire building, but he had only furbished (briefly) the upper level. 

They continued to walk silently into the foyer (this was where Harry undid the disillusionment on the three of them) then headed into the Elevator, pressing the highest number on the keypad; it moved with a tap of his wand. The top floor was one entire apartment; spacious, filled with contraptions and moments captured with his friends by Colin Creevy’s Camera (he had the originals at their home in Japan) so his children weren’t supremely amazed; they immediately plonked themselves down on the nearest green upholstered sofa before the fireplace (which he needed to light for some much needed warmth) after shucking their shoes beside the door.

They had manners. ‘Daddy?’ 

‘Yes flower?’ He was taking their luggage into the bedrooms so called out, his voice echoing around the three bedroom apartment; well they were still teens. 

‘When do we arrive at Hogwarts?’ 

‘Tomorrow would be best; you're already coming in late into the school term. The Second term, you'll more than likely have a tonne to catch up on, most students start study for their O.W.L's in their third and fourth years. Well, we did at least, considering my friend Hermione couldn't bear to only study for a year for them.’ He shook his head as he came back into the living room; a nostalgic look on his features that his children didn't miss. "You take them in your Fifth Year, as you take your N.E.W.T's in your Seventh and last year of Hogwarts...Though naturally it was a bit different for my generation.’ He stood before them with Yuri's coveted drawing books and colours and Yuki's current halfway-through book. 

‘Take this.’ He waited until they were taken from his hands before thrusting out the vial. The reddish liquid within swirled with silver and gold as he kept his hand steady, emerald eyes aimed at his son that immediately scrunched up his face. 

‘Why do I always have to take that?’ He pointed around the bookmarked book. 

 

‘Because it helps you’ Harry left the alternative out, shaking the small vial between his forefinger and thumb in front of his sons small nose; his son already knew everything, he needn’t have to say it every time. Yuki was quite feminine and had on more than one occasion been mistaken as a girl when he was younger, even now on occasion. Of course in his younger years you could attest to the mistaken identities with him having long hair identical to his sister, because he'd refused of course to get his hair cut at the ''scary place with the man and the scissors''. Now however, he had short hair that curled around his ears and fell into his eyes, sticking up in parts that made it similar to Harry's mop, so it was the features that people mistook now. 

His beautiful features remained scrunched up as he swallowed the horrible concoction, his eyes glued shut for well over a minute, the vial empty in his own pale hand, dangling in the air as if he'd suddenly frozen; which of course he hadn't. 

‘Yuki.’ 

‘Yuki?’ He tried again, patting at his sons head. The teen jerked, the vial almost flying out of his hand before Harry could skilfully catch it and tuck it into his trousers with the cork securely back in the opening. ‘Alright?’ He stared down, slightly concerned. 

‘Mmmn...Still tastes gross. How come Yuri doesn't have to?’ He pointed, his tongue rolling in his mouth as he spoke as if trying to scrape the taste out of his mouth without resorting to actually scraping his tongue against something. 

‘Because she doesn't need the potion, you do. Stop complaining, and I'm sorry for the taste but sometimes Potions just can't be any nice flavour, it helps you to swallow it quicker doesn't it? If I could change the taste, you know I would, in a heartbeat, Snow. I'm just relieved you still drink it regardless. Thank you." He smiled and patted his sons head again before he could be growlingly shoved away. 

‘Well you invented it for me, so…Of course Papa, but how do I?" He waved as if to gesticulate something but wasn't sure how to actually ask. 

 

‘There is a box on your bed with a month’s worth, so you should be fine, if you're careful and avoid anyone's nose going anywhere near it, but if you do need more before then for whatever reason then don't hesitate to go to Madam Pomfrey and ask if you could use her Floo to call me; better that Fireplace for very important things than your common room.’ He clarified upon seeing the question surfacing on his sons' face. Harry was a little worried about it, since well...it wasn't...entirely...legal... 

‘Got it Papa’ He smiled unhesitatingly. 

Harry nodded, moving back to the kitchen with the vial in his pocket. He'd rinse the remains out in the sink and then reuse the vial, it was glass so nothing tended to stick but if it ever did he went and bought more reliable ones. He wasn't just a spell inventor after all; he was a potions inventor too. He specifically had made that spell for his son when he was born, for obvious reasons—it hadn’t been used since but when Harry had subconsciously remembered the words and the runes, he’d copied them down, spelled them against prying eyes and shoved it into the very back of a very large picture frame that had dutifully remained “ignorant” of what he was forthwith hiding for the family. 

Harry’d invented another spell; though this only required the use of runes and his son within a rune circle, when Yuki was naught but three and had something of a relapse into death—it had scared the fuck out of Harry that he’d been shaking as he’d quickly invented this spell. He was glad that Yuri had been fast asleep at the time of her brother’s relapse, he wasn’t sure if he’d have been able to perform to his (close) fullest if she had been crying in the background. To double things, it had been a few days that he’d started to cough blood on the living room carpet so Harry had promptly invented the potion that Yuki now took on a three day a week basis; it had come in handy for more than Harry’s son in the past so he continued to try and improve it. 

He was forever happy that his daughter was an extremely healthy child; it made him wonder sometimes whether there might be a very painful reason for this, but he didn’t want to tap let alone dig into it, for fear that his hesitant thoughts were to come true. 

‘What're you reading?’ 

‘A book.’ 

‘Well obviously, I meant what kind of book, Ototo.’ 

 

There was a small growl followed by a subsequent coughing fit from the action; Harry almost came back out of the kitchen. ‘An hour, an hour Onee-chan and you know the reason that is.’ His voice took on a huffy annoyed tone. ‘But it's Little Red Cap, by the Grimm's Brothers.’ He sounded as if he was turning the book for his sister to see the title and illustration on the cover of the thick tome. He could hear them surprisingly well from the kitchen, the room was more or less open plan but they seemed, or Yuri had, to have found the remote to the Television he'd managed to hook up into the Wizarding home. Of course now you could by Wizarding Television, Electricity and a bunch of other electronics; seemed someone had incorporated the two sides and blended them to make something equally better. Technomancy. 

The twins’ even owned a set of magical headphones. Both pink, both equally hard to discern which one was whose, until you listened to the very different music coming through the foam and speakers. These thankfully were inside their trunks and had been promised never to been worn whilst in class so the headphones though going with them would never be worn whilst studying, they didn't even wear them whilst they studied at home, not that they were ever at home after they'd turned eleven. At Mahoutokoro, the school they'd been attending since they were seven, didn't allow children to board until they were eleven either, so when they'd hit that age, they'd gone to live there, not returning until break. 

Of course sometimes Harry would find them at home doing their study, with overnight bags thrown in their rooms. Which had made Harry (annoyed) immensely happy to witness; now however they couldn't do that, they'd have to permanently board at Hogwarts and they wouldn't see him until holidays, unless he somehow got a job offer close by in Hogsmeade or actually at Hogwarts. Which he didn't think was very likely...He figured Severus Snape was now Headmaster of the famous school, so that didn't bode well for any job opportunities, at least....he didn't think so; he could be wrong though? 

‘Yuri turn down the Tee-Vee.’ 

‘No.’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘No.’ 

‘Ye~~~essss’ 

‘No~~~~oooo’

‘Yuri turn down the TV, or better yet the both of you can help me make something for dinner in the kitchen?’ He came to stand between them, before the sofas, arms crossed and eyebrows rising as he spoke. Silently the TV was turned off, the book was put down and the twins’ followed him into the kitchen, going immediately for the sink to wash their hands. Boy did he really have some well-mannered kids. He smiled behind them and took out the rest of the groceries from the fridge they'd just bought down the street at the shopping centre (The food not the fridge, obviously). 

 

As the next day arrived, with frost in the air, the twins’ rose from their beds early. They were already dressed in their best clothes and eating toast and drinking juice in the kitchen when Harry woke and stepped into the living room. He yawned hugely as he took his own glass from the cupboard and took a large gulp of acidic orange juice from the half empty jug. ‘Excited are we?’ His eyebrow rose at the shrugs and fiddling of fingers against thighs or tapping of nails on the counter.  
‘Mmhm, pass the bread?’ Munching on their second and his first piece of toast, they stared silently at each other. Waiting until breakfast was over so they could head to Hogwarts. Their Father knew them too well; of course, he'd raised them for thirteen years. He knew everything about them, even the things they didn't want him to know, he knew. He munched slower, dragging it out. More than likely they wouldn't be sorted until evening anyways, so there really wasn't any real rush, but he supposed they wanted to explore the castle they'd be residing in from now on, without their Father hanging off their backs. Teenagers; He mentally rolled his eyes. 

‘Alright, 20 minutes’ He said exasperated, scooting back the stool and walking back to his bedroom and on suite attached. He showered slowly, only closing the bedroom door, (it wasn't like they'd enter anyways) delaying the inevitable by a few more minutes, even if it was driving his children into insanity. They'd knocked now five times since he'd been having a five minute shower. Not excited and anxious his arse. When he came out dressed in his own best clothes, they'd already moved their school trunks to the fireplace and were waiting with the balls of their feet off the floorboards of the living room. He sighed, scrubbing his hand through his hair as he remembered something; ‘Yuki’ his son wasn't going to like this. 

‘Yeah?’ He tilted his dark head sideways. 

‘Uh…You remember when you asked me to glamour you when you were five?’ There was a silent confused nod. ‘I'm not sure I can keep that up whilst you're at Hogwarts, son. And I'm not sure if it wouldn't affect your magic performing; it already does a bit doesn't it?’ He frowned at his own words and the further confused, slightly annoyed look that took over his sons features. 

‘....I suppose...I don't want to be stared at like I was in Japan though....I was different enough being western, at least appearance wise...to add that? Papa, please?’ His eyes took on a shine and the look that his sister used to get what she wanted; it would have worked too if Harry hadn't quickly shut his eyes and knew that he couldn't allow himself to be manipulated this time. 

‘I'm not sure I can Yu.’ He shook his head. ‘It might even affect the old magic of the Sorting Hat. You know how potent this spell is and on top of the spells already in your system Yuki, I just can't.’ He came before his son and placed both hands on his shoulders, he apologised with his eyes as he looked straight into the green mirrored back with frustration and reversed the glamour; now standing before him, his son, with emerald eyes, pale skin and white hair. Beside Yuki, Yuri was staring wide-eyed, it was the first time she'd seen his hair colour since he'd asked desperately for it to be hidden when they were younger. She was a bit speechless. With his features her brother looked angelic. 

‘Pretty.’ She giggled and sidestepped as her younger brother went for an annoyed, frustrated, upset swipe. Harry merely shook his head with a small smile on his lips, he had to admit, his daughter was right. His son was very pretty; if he didn't know better he would have said he was someone else's son instead of His; Their Father's. 

‘Come on Pouty. Giggly; into the fireplace before you're left behind’ He stepped in, grabbing the trunks and shrinking them as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder with his other hand and threw it into the grate as they quickly scrambled inside beside him, their familiars cage’s in their hands. 

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~OOOOOOOSH!! 

They fell out as one into the Headmasters Office, having to scramble over each other as they heard several people stand inside the room and chuckle in bemusement and indignation at the interruption of what appeared to be an important meeting. ‘Beg pardon’ He didn't look up, ‘haven't used a fireplace in some time, actually that was only the second one in Thirteen plus years....’ he was mumbling as he came to his feet and he helped his entwined children, grappling to stand with the help of the other. He looked up then, mouth freezing open as he took in the people in the room. ‘Ah....’ 

‘What a surprise, if it isn't Mister Potter. What brings you and your spawn into my office?’ His arms were crossed over his chest and Harry frowned, for several very good reasons. 

‘How do you know they're my children?’ 

‘They have your green eyes and incoordination when it comes to Fireplaces. They could only be your children Mister Potter. Now, why are you in my office, we were having a staff meeting, it is after all the middle of school term.’ He was frowning, the furrow between his brows deep...Harry licked his lips as his children's eyes widened around the room, brushing themselves down as he spelled them unconsciously clean without a wand; earning himself a few raised eyebrows. He watched them, his children, in case they decided to touch something in the room, he wasn't sure what was safe in the room and what wasn't. ‘I'm sorry for the interruption, but I've come to finally put them in Hogwarts though....’ 

‘Is that right?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘It is the middle of the term.’ 

‘I'm already fully aware.’ He scowled. 

‘They are how old?’ He came closer as if to inspect his children, eyes dark he stood before Yuki--As if personally asking them—Harry said nothing, waiting to see if his children picked smartly up on the backwards question. 

‘We are Thirteen, sir.’ They’d turned their heads back to Snape, their green eyes scanning him up and down a few times, as if assessing themselves. ‘Are you the Headmaster?’ 

‘Indeed I am, Professor Snape, and your names?’

 

‘I’m Yuki and this is my twin sister Yuri.’ He pointed to himself and then to his sister who had once more let her eyes wander around the room and its contents, or rather its occupants; they were all staring in something like shock. 

‘You are twins?’ 

‘Yes.’ They synced once more. 

‘You do not look similar, not in the slightest…though perhaps your facial structure is of something similar and your eyes though they appear to be different shades.’ The woman was walking towards them and they took one step back as she stopped before them, her blue eyes inspecting them. ‘Have you coloured your hair perhaps Mister Potter?’ 

‘Uh…’ He turned his eyes briefly to Harry, who shrugged, it was up to Yuki whether he wanted to tell people he’d purposefully coloured his hair white. ‘Um…My hair is naturally white; it has been since I was…since I was brought into this world.’ He stared resolutely at the Matron, for that was what she was, as if daring her to find the lie in his words. 

‘And yours Miss Potter?’ 

‘Since I was born’ she shrugged, pushing her glasses back up her small nose. Madam Pomfrey took another step, her wand in her hand, the pale wood tapped Yuki on the head then Yuri; a blue light encompassed them. 

‘You are unwell…’ She murmured into the silent room, staring at the dark tinge of red that misted around Yuki’s entire body—he stared at Harry, who in turn stared back with a look and badly concealed shock. ‘I’m surprised with this red that you are even walking and not permanently situated in a bed, or worse Mister Potter.’ She stared up in something like reprimand at Harry and opened her mouth, ‘He’s living with two spells and a potion Madam Pomfrey; he was ill.’ He said. 

‘Oh?’ She said. 

‘He takes the potion three times a week.’ 

‘And what is this potion?’ 

 

‘A complicated and hard to make one, it took me a full hour to make it with my son suffering in his bed, while simultaneously trying to keep my daughter from waking up to find that her twin was now very sick; I’m still making it actually, trying to improve it in fact.’ 

‘Since when were you adept at Potions, Potter?’ 

‘Since I actually studied to do so, knowing full well that my son was sick when he was born; I needed to learn a bunch of things and I certainly didn’t have access to say you or any other Potion’s Master’s, besides I scored an Exceeds Expectations on my N.E.W.T’s’ 

‘You did not—‘ 

‘I took them at the Ministry, Professor. I am adept at Potions, possibly quite as much as yourself considering that when the twins’ were 7 I took on an apprenticeship with a Potions Master in Japan; I took my Master’s test within a year and am now actually in possess of a Master’s scroll, like yourself Professor.’ 

‘I also actually have a Master’s in charms and Defence as well, but that is neither here nor there, besides the charms I make only on a daily basis for my Agency.’ 

‘Agency?’ 

‘Yes. “Stag and Doe Wisp Agency”, I was thinking about expanding into the UK as we have now come back here; though of course our holidays would include us spending time back home.’ 

‘And what does this agency do?’ 

‘We create spells and potions, we’re consulted by people every day, and we experiment on a daily basis, obviously.’ 

‘Yes…obviously…’ He was frowning, an intrigued spark in his black eyes. ‘And this all came about because young Yuki was ill when he was born?’ His eyes moved toward the boy in question, who stared straight back defiantly. 

 

‘Yes.’ Harry growled, starting to get annoyed, ‘This wasn’t questions and answers, this was me bringing my children to Hogwarts because they refused to stay at Mahoutokoro any longer; they wheedled me down for three years after Hogwarts letters starting arriving at our home and I refused to acknowledge them. 

‘Why?’ 

‘Why?’ Harry scowled, staring pointedly at Snape’s dark stare. ‘Because I didn’t want to come back here, now, can my children get settled and roam the halls before you sort them this evening? Or are you going to continue putting us on trial?’ 

‘Ah, not “us” merely you, Potter. Your children may go; leave your luggage here; it can be transported to your house dormitories when you’ve been sorted. Don’t wander far from the Castle, the Dark Forest is forbidden because it is dangerous regardless of who your Father is and how I’m sure you’re just itching to find trouble. The Black Lake is also dangerous, mind you don’t trip and fall in, there’s a Giant Squid and Merpeople lurking below its depths.’ 

They blinked, ‘Ah…Okay’ they murmured, stepping around their trunks and moving toward the large doors, their eyes wandering behind them to stare at the occupants once more before opening the doors. 

‘Ah, do mind you try not to get lost; if by chance you somehow manage this, call for “Dobby”, I’m sure he’d be thrilled to assist you.’ 

‘Dobby is still here?’ 

‘Yes. Of you go; traverse your new school all you wish, Dinner will be within the next few hours.’ He waved his hand dismissively and they left. ‘You may also go’ he waved toward the staff, ‘I’m sure our meeting was done anyway, more or less, you can fill in the blanks yourself and speak to me later if you wish.’ He waved dismissively for them to leave too, once they did; ‘Now…Potter’ 

 

 

00 00 00

‘It’s bigger than Mahoutokoro isn’t it?’ 

‘Of course it is, it’s got twice as many students, it needs more space Yuri, now where to wander first; we should probably heed the warnings though my genes are screaming at me to at least check out the Black Lake; I wouldn’t mind seeing if I could catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid or the heads of merpeople; that’d be interesting.’ 

‘Mm I suppose, do you suppose these are the houses?’ 

Yuki spun on his heel, headed toward the large doors he presumed went to the vast grounds, ‘Hm? Oh, hour glasses; Green, Red, Blue and Bronze?’ I suppose so, what were they again…’ 

‘Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff’ an arm waved between their shoulders. ‘The emerald, the scarlet, the cerulean, and the bronze; who might you teens be then?’ They spun to stare, it seemed to be a Professor that hadn’t been in the office; he wore a white button down shirt, the sleeves barely up to his elbows, dark grey trousers with black Italian leather shoes and had similar hair to Yuki’s. 

‘Yuki’ 

‘Yuri’ 

He blinked, ‘Draco’ then laughed. ‘I am Professor Malfoy; I’m head of Slytherin House and Ancient Runes Professor—since Severus refuses to give up his post of Potions Master, even to someone adept. What are your last names and how you aren’t wearing uniforms and aren’t at the very least having a late lunch?’ 

‘We’re transfer students, we’re coming from Mahoutokoro; our Papa went here when he was our age, well, he’d started when he was eleven obviously…’ He paused for one fifth of a second and then whispered, ‘Your hair is white’ up into a pale face that quickly contorted into further amused. 

‘I see. It is white yes, so is yours; what’s your “Papa’s” name?’ 

‘Harry Potter.’ The face was quick to change and the grey eyes quick to travel their bodies, from the head to their feet and then several times over. 

‘Harry Potter is your Father, wow and here I was thinking Potter was gay…I suppose he decided to further the Potter bloodline, you’re twins?’ They nodded ‘Interesting, did your Mother have white hair, god it wasn’t Luna Lovegood was it? You don’t believe in Nargles or something do you?’ 

Yuki blinked, ‘Who’s Luna Lovegood?’ 

Yuri blinked, ‘What’s a Nargle?’ 

The Professor blew out a relieved breath, ‘Well at least you aren’t strange as well as being a Potter; you aren’t going to find trouble at every turn are you?’ 

‘No?’ They questioned. 

‘Hmm, might be interesting to teach something to a Potter, alright, feel free take my Ancient Runes classes as one of your electives. Your set classes would be Transfiguration, Potions, and charms. Don’t get lost if your wandering, the grounds are out those doors; be aware of the Lake and its inhabitants and don’t walk blindly into the forbidden forest, it’s—‘ 

‘Forbidden, Professor Snape already said.’ 

‘Ah, right, well, the Great Hall is through those doors’ he pointed in the opposite direction to the entrance doors ‘if you wish for something to munch, I’m sure the elves haven’t cleared the tables yet, some elder students have lunch around this time because they don’t have any classes this period, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with the Headmaster.’ 

‘Our Papa is up there.’ 

‘Is he?’ He asked, ‘Interesting’ then he left, spinning back the way the twins’ had come and speaking the password to the large brass gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster’s Office; he disappeared up the revolving staircase within, the guardian cutting him off from view, the twins’ stared back at each other. 

‘What do you want to do then?’ Yuki asked. 

 

‘Check out the lake and head back for something to eat I think, I’m hungry.’ She blushed with a shrug and they stepped through the entrance doors. As they were headed back to the Castle, on their way to the Great Hall, their Dad and Snape came out from behind the guardian; they were both scowling and avoiding eye contact. 

‘How was your wandering?’ 

‘It was neat, uh; we were heading into the Great Hall.’ He pointed, hesitantly, not missing the angry way his Papa held himself beside the elder man. Something had happened inside the office and it hadn’t been pleasant, whatever it had been. 

‘Then continue Mister Potter, we will be starting Dinner now.’ For it had been a few hours since the talk in the office, or screaming match rather, and when the twins’ had been wandering the grounds. ‘Your sorting’s should only take a few minutes, if we’re lucky.’ He waved them ahead of himself, including Harry. 

The Hall became a hush of noise, eyes turned as three guests walked toward the front of the Hall; two stood before the dais, Harry took himself up them and sat himself (scowling) beside Draco Malfoy, (who was smirking, trying not to laugh). 

‘Ahem’ Snape stamped up the dais. ‘Professor Malfoy get around here with the stool and the hat.’ He slammed parchment into Draco’s hands as the man sat the three legged stool down in the centre of the stage. ‘I ask for attention’ there was full attention, ‘we are receiving two new students this evening, they are transferring from Japan’s Mahoutokoro school of magic, they do speak English very well, so none of this translating rubbish, their Father is English.’ He waved behind him to Harry’s reddened face. ‘Now’ He waved to Malfoy and sat himself down in his golden high backed Headmaster’s chair behind the long staff table, one seat over from Harry’s right. 

‘Alright’ Malfoy stared down at the parchment, ‘Oh, Potter Yuri’ he proclaimed looking surprised that Yuri was eldest; perhaps he had thought that Yuki was. Yuri sat herself down with whispers surfacing around her, the sorting hat was pushed onto her black strands. 

Why hello there, a Potter are we? Ah, your older than I’ve sorted before, no matter, no matter, hmm let us see, A thirst to prove yourself, quite a head on your shoulders there, hmm, ah and brave, not afraid to stand your ground and fight for what you believe in, and loyal, hard working. How interesting… 

Things stalled for four minutes, ‘Ravenclaw!’ Numerous clappers resounded around the room with stilted cheers. 

‘…Potter Yuki’ he shoved the hat down onto Yuki’s white tresses with hesitation and a confused stare, it was what Yuki saw before the hat covered his emerald eyes from view; he could just make out his sister being directed to the Ravenclaw table. 

Ah, yet another, twins’ are we? Interesting, you appear to have some rather powerful spells cast upon you, keeping you alive are they, my your dad has been busy, researching hasn’t he? I suppose it’s a given he wouldn’t just let one of his family go, no, definitely not, now…Hmm, same as your sister aren’t you, almost one person, but I think, yes, you’ll do well in there I think, help to mellow the atmosphere, yes, ‘Better be SLYTHERIN!’ The hat shouted and Yuki flinched from the scream into his ear. It was as the tattered hat was being removed from his head that he spotted the wide stares before him; he became disconcerted and shifted uncomfortably as the stool was taken from beneath him and placed elsewhere. 

‘Ahem…well…’ There was an unclear look in the grey eyes as he cleared his throat again and thrust out his hand, ‘Welcome to Slytherin Mister Potter.’ He took the hand, shook it once and was sure he didn’t mistake the ‘Unreal’ that whispered behind his retreating back, he definitely didn’t mistake the odd stares his own house were now showing him either, as he sat on the very edge of the bench, as if ready for flight at the earliest chance. 

Nobody moved for minutes, and he stared with a pout down at the golden plate before him; it was empty but the bowls and platters around him were not. ‘Snow, Snow is that you?’ He only jerked his head up when a shadow fell over him and the voice sounded vaguely familiar. ‘Wow, can I call you Snow White now? It took me a bit, when’d you change your hair colour?’ Yuki was blinking owlishly, ‘Um?’ He asked, right before there was an earth shattering murmur breaking out around the hall; the elder boy had just grabbed Yuki around his shoulders, spun him to face him as he dragged him up to his feet and slammed their lips together. 

‘MmmmmmmNNNN!’ Yuki’s emerald eyes were wide open; hands gripping the others robe sleeves. ‘What the hell?!’ He screeched when he regained enough composure upon hearing his own Dad’s screech up at the head table. 

The dark brown head turned to one side, ‘You…don’t recognise me do you?’ 

Yuki stared, fingers pressed to his reddened lips and flushing cheeks, ‘What?’ 

‘Theo, Theodore Fuyu; Quill-Pal for the last three years? Told you he’d be thrilled to have you go to Hogwarts and is upon seeing him standing there looking sexy with his snow white hair; I am calling you Snow White, no objects, or well, objects ignored.’ 

‘Th…Theo?’ He stared pointedly, scrutinisingly. He promptly smacked the taller boy in the chest, ‘what the hell did you do that for!?’ 

‘Ah, my Snow White, over-excitement perhaps, or…perhaps I just had a certain…inclination, dare we say, to promptly kiss you. Was it your first Potter?’ He was smirking but it wasn’t cruel, it was more amused. 

Yuki sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face; it was entirely pink. ‘Don’t call me that, it’s embarrassing; so is doing that.’ He smacked him again and made him take at least a stuttering step backwards from the force. ‘Not my view of a first impression!’ 

‘I don’t hear any real objections, and your hits are half-hearted at best. You’re changing the subject too; it was your first wasn’t it?’ The bemused smirk grew. ‘Let’s be honest right’ he slapped a hand to Yuki’s shoulder, ‘Baby kisses with your twin sister don’t count, and parental ones (if there were any) don’t either, unless you’ve never mentioned them, then it was definitely your first and I won’t lie to you or myself and say that I’m not pleased about that. We’ve been friends for three years, now your Thirteen, I’m Fifteen, heh, we’re both gay, have the same house for the rest of our years at Hogwarts, you’ve peeked my interest now Yuki.’ 

Yuki swallowed, eyes moving elsewhere. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’ 

‘Don’t get me wrong I’m not asking you out or anything, shit I’m not that straight forward, I’m just going to be overly friendly as we get to know each other face to proper face, so be prepared to give up your personal space.’ He chuckled. Yuki stared at him incredulously for a good 2 minutes. 

 

 

‘I don’t…I don’t even…’ he was shaking his white head. ‘I don’t even know what to say to that.’ Now he was gesticulating wildly. ‘I’m going to sit down now, eat something, and not think about the talk my Papa is going to give when Dinner is through; because I’m sure there will be.’ He aimed one finger in his Dad’s direction, which let it not be said at all, was actually clutching the table and glaring at both teens. At least the man was proud of Yuri, Yuki wasn’t so sure he was still proud of his son all that much; he hadn’t after all, said how many years he’d been Quill-Paling Theo, in fact, Yuri was the one that blurted it at all. 

He sighed as he resolutely sat, ignoring as the elder teen promptly sat down beside him instead of where he’d originally been seated with his friends. ‘So when did you dye your hair, it was black before?’ 

He sighed again, grabbing at a bowl of mashed potato. ‘I didn’t dye it, the black wasn’t my real hair colour, this is.’ He pointed one finger at his locks, without looking up and piled the mash onto his glistening plate with some vegetables and a chunk of grilled chicken. 

‘Oh…’ 

00 00 00

‘Yuki Spiritus Inchor Aer Nen Azibo Ignatius Potter’ He’d been taken aside, shoved into a side room and this had come out of his Dad’s mouth, promptly followed by his body having a small spasm where he’d had to close his eyes from the electric shock coursing through him from head to toe; it wasn’t pleasant, and neither was seeing the faint markings all over his body alight with a burning crimson and yellow beneath his jumper. 

‘Papa’ He whined, clutching at his trembling arms. 

 

 

 

 

‘Do you think I like this, do you think I like that your names constitute what is keeping you alive right now, that saying them makes them burn again? I want you to get it through your head that my job in life is to keep you safe, to keep you alive, along with your sister, but Yuri didn’t do something completely stupid. Three years, you’ve been corresponding with that fifteen year old boy for the last three years; you barely know the boy, and he kissed you, what the hell was that about?! There has to be some way I can get this through to you, doing this shit without my permission, without even telling me that you were a Quill-Pal, which I’ve never heard of before by the way, it just… Yuki, you DON’T do that!’ He’d been winding up, Yuki could tell but all the fight seemed to have left his Dad in one long gush of breath. ‘I have been through hell, son, I have seen it, I survived it, and I almost lost something very precious to me on the 7th of April, I am scared Yuki, I am getting older, please, for the love of merlin, don’t keep shit like this from me again; I’d much prefer you tell me something so important, like you corresponding with somebody you’ve never met, when you were eleven; what if he’d been some old man, or some…kidnapper, looking to grab Harry Potter’s son; think Yuki, think, you’re get at it, so practice it right? Someday you’ll give Papa a heart attack, and then where would you be?’ He sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face; Yuki stared straight at him, his body shivering but he refused to look away as he was being lectured by his Papa; it’d never happened before, not really, he didn’t really count the one he’d gotten when he was Three; he figured that one was merely for his Dad’s benefit, not his own. 

‘Please?’ 

‘I promise…’ He mumbled into the room, emerald eyes shining in the dim light. He held out his Cherry wand in one trembling hand and tapped it against the hawthorn his Dad still possessed. ‘I promise Papa, I’m sorry.’ 

‘Mm, I’m sorry for the lecture; you should go get some sleep’ He spoke quietly as their wands alighted for a brief moment, trembled in their fingers and then went normal. ‘I’m proud of you, you know, I am, you make those Slytherin’s mellow.’ He smiled unhesitatingly and ruffled Yuki’s white strands as they both pocketed their wands; and the scarred runes went back to normal, barely visible. 

‘How did you…Is that possible and Theo seemed kind of…Well, he’s not evil.’ 

‘I guessed…And No, perhaps not, but I still want you to be careful and you know, if you really are in super danger, tap that bracelet of yours and whisper; ‘Papa I need you’ and you’ll come to me.’ Yuki flushed, ‘Papa!’  
‘What?’ 

‘That’s embarrassing!’ 

‘Is it?’ He turned, hiding his smile. 

‘Yes’ Yuki glowered, grabbing at his Papa’s sleeve—he peeked around the arm when it didn’t move, to see that his Dad was trying not to laugh. ‘You made that the password on purpose didn’t you; is Yuri’s bracelet like that?’ 

‘Ah, yes but hers is Daddy help me. I mentioned this to her before I grabbed you; did you see me chatting with her at the doors?’ Yuki nodded slowly, ‘I also mentioned that the cloak was not a toy and that to be careful when she used it, the same applies to the map I gave you; be extra careful with it son, please, it’s a—‘ 

‘Family heirloom, I know. I will.’ He nodded his head resolutely. 

‘Good, now I should be going, I’m not staying; I’m going back to that apartment and seeing if I can’t plan some legal mumbo jumbo with my friend Hermione through the Floo; maybe I’ll go visit her, that might be nice, yeah, I’ll go do that tomorrow. I’m going to expand the business, maybe set up in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade. Don’t be afraid to write to me, you can use the school owl’s in the Owlery; don’t go using the common room fireplace.’ 

Yuki nodded again in understanding, ‘Promise. Night Papa’ 

‘Night Snow.’ He kissed Yuki on the head with a hug and then left, leaving Yuki to find his way down to the dungeons where his house was; since the map was in his trunk he didn’t actually know where to head, but he took the stairs leading down, another smaller set, and then wandered down the dimly lit corridor until he halted. 

‘Hey, figured you wouldn’t know where to go; did you get lectured?’ Theo was standing against a blank wall of stone, arms crossed; ankles crossed and seemed more composed than earlier at dinner. 

‘Mm, he did; it’s alright though. Is that the common room?’

 

‘To my right, yeah; concealed entrance, pretty neat huh? Be careful about loitering though, we aren’t very keen on other students knowing where our house is so…Mutter the password to the wall when no one is around and hop quick into the common room.’ He paused as Yuki came to stand before the stone wall. 

‘It’s Serpent Slithers.’ 

‘Really?’ He asked, face contorting in bewilderment as the stone grated up and a dimly lit interior of green, black and silver were revealed; there were a few students loitering around the common area. 

‘Mm, don’t ask.’ He shrugged, ‘Come on, I’ll introduce you to a few people then I’ll show you your dormitory and your bed. Your belongings should already be at the foot of your bed, so…’ He shrugged, stepping through. Yuki followed and the stone slid back as if it were a mere blank stone wall; within-- now that he could properly see, were a few black leather sofas and armchairs, the concrete floor was covered with a large emerald green rug; in the centre a giant silver snake slithered beneath students feet. The fireplace was alight with red and golds, warming the chilling dungeon air around them, it cast half the light in the room but the rest came from the black chandeliers and wall sconces. ‘Satisfactory?’ 

Yuki jerked, ‘Uh, yeah. It’s nice.’ 

‘Heh, nice, alright; well, I suppose I’ll introduce you to the boys over there by the fire playing exploding snap.’ ‘Max, Luther this is--.’ 

‘Wanna play exploding Snap checkers?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Exploding Snap checkers.’ 

‘I heard you, what the hell is that?’ 

‘We combined snap…and checkers.’ The blonde haired boy stared unconcernedly at Theo, who was staring down at the board and the cards sat to one side quivering; the first boy was staring at Yuki, his body twisted around in his seat—they were using cushioned foot stools instead of actual chairs. 

‘Right…’ Theo mumbled, ‘This is—

‘Yuki Potter, the boy you kissed at dinner.’ The dark midnight blue eyes of the dark haired boy pierced Yuki’s emerald green harder as he spoke; he didn’t appear to like Yuki very much, or at least his tone came across that way. 

‘Yes, what’s wrong with you?’ 

‘Nothing is wrong with me Fuyu.’ He scowled. 

‘Really Peta, because you seem to be in a right foal mood tonight; did you have a falling out with one of your many girlfriends or something; did one of them find out so now you have to look for one as good as her to fuck, come on you prick, he’s a new student, you don’t fucking know him, so lay the fuck off.’ He was practically hissing into the dark skinned boy’s face. 

Yuki stood there, silently unsure; he felt maybe he should leave or take a step back and place a hand over his wand in his holster against his hip but then…He wasn’t sure that was the right decision either, so remained where he was. 

‘Lay off Theo, it’s not anything like that; he’s a Potter isn’t he?’ 

‘So?’ Theo growled, taking a step toward the dark haired boy. 

‘Well, his Father is Harry Potter.’ 

‘My Papa is Harry Potter.’ 

‘Whatever I don’t care what you call him, he’s still Harry bloody Potter, he stamped down a bunch of our parents and grandparents in his years here at Hogwarts; fuck for his son to be in our house, it’s weird, it makes no sense, and you don’t fit in here, I mean fuck, look at yourself, there’s something unnatural about you.’ His hand was waving wildly as he stood to his feet. 

Yuki kept his eyes on the boy and clenched his jaw subtly. ‘I’m not my Papa and what do his deeds have to do with me at all? I didn’t perform them; I didn’t place anybody in prison. If my Papa did then it was because they needed to be put there, for crimes that they shouldn’t have committed.’ He was working his words around his clenched jaw, eyes intense, posture rigid, as the boy took his own step forward, pushing Theo back with a hand; he went but continued to scowl. 

‘Really?’ He sneered, finger jabbing out but not touching. ‘You think nothing your Dad did merits people being hostile to you? You’re his kin, his son, his heir; people are going to hate you for that fact alone; he probably taught you everything he knows too.’ 

‘Not particularly but I do know a fair few hexes, so I’d watch your mouth and your finger if I were you.’ His green eyes had started to narrow but he didn’t touch his fingers to his wand. He had fire. ‘I’m academic, I went to Mahoutokoro for Merlin’s sake, my robes were nearly gold before we left, the same way my sisters were, when one has a whole home full of books and then your room is half covered in them too, you tend to find a lot of different spells, ah, did I mention I’ve had a wand for the last 9 years?’ He took the Cherrywood out of his holster and waved it, though he made nothing happen; he hated when people tried to do this to him, he wasn’t abnormal, he wasn’t unnatural, he was…he was Yuki. He could be stubborn and bad tempered just like his parents (though he knew not if his Father was, there was something…instinct perhaps, telling this might be so). 

‘So you know a few spells, doesn’t mean you can keep yourself protected from all harm Potter’ His shook his wavy locks. 

‘No, it doesn’t, but like you said, my Papa is also Harry Potter; don’t you think that would deter people just as much as it would gather them?’ As he stared hard at the taller, older boy defiantly, a few locks of his white hair falling into his lashes, the boy paused; glowered and then sat himself back down on the stool. 

‘Whatever’ he said, ‘You’d better watch yourself within this school, in this house; because you have a lot of overflowing enemies; the same could be said of your sister I suppose. Potter’s and all, you’ll be equally gifted with revenge by children, grandchildren, nephews and nieces of convicted Death Eaters. I included obviously.’ He spoke mockingly and kept his head bowed now to the checkers board, he was clearly glowering down at the pieces. 

‘Max.’ 

‘I’ll still be your friend Theo, but I can’t be his.’ He didn’t turn around and even picked up one of the pieces to snap it back down on top of another piece. 

‘You’re such a tosser, fine whatever, you Luther?’ 

 

‘Being Max’s friend since our House Elf Nanny days, no I suppose.’ He gave an apologetic shrug when Theo growled then stopped acknowledging their presence altogether; picking up a snap card and slamming it to the table they were playing atop. 

‘Come on, we’ll find more civilised people.’ ‘Did you get angry there?’ He asked this as they wandered to the furthest corner from the pair, one eyebrow was raised and Yuki had to wonder where everyone seemed to learn this; because sometimes his Papa did it, it didn’t come across as perfected as these at Hogwarts, but all the same; how did they do it so easily? 

‘Um…’ He looked elsewhere, smoothing down his clothes. 

‘There’s nothing to feel insecure about, I think your white hair is hot, your skin looks like porcelain and it is super smooth like your hair, and then your eyes are wonderfully green. Nothing wrong with you’ He smiled, grabbed Yuki around the shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. Obviously he didn’t notice the scars that he feared Max had as he’d advanced, eyes scanning his body; or he’d definitely question that, those weren’t normal in the slightest. ‘Now’ he proclaimed stopping at a bunch of girls huddled in the corner bowed over something between them. ‘What are you lot doing over here?’ 

‘Us?’ They smiled serenely. 

‘Yes, you.’ He waved his finger around all of them. 

‘Are you going to tell a Prefect? Oh, wait that’s you.’ It was a girl with black shoulder length hair, creamy white skin and amber eyes; her eyes were sparking in laughter as her eyebrows stood a little higher than normal; she was clearly trying not to laugh. 

‘Right it is.’ He proclaimed, snapping his heels together and tapping twice dignifiedly against a silver badge pinned to the lapel of his Hogwarts robe. 

‘We’re conversing, gossiping, all that girly stuff; what do you want oh Prefect Fuyu?’ Another bowed mockingly, as if she were praying to some mighty god. Theodore laughed without hesitation, ‘Alright, alright, get off it. What are you really doing over here?’ 

‘A potion’ 

‘Really?’ He asked, peering down at a book now laid open before him. ‘Hah, alright then, sure, carry on, I just wanted to introduce you to Yuki.’ He waved beside him and Yuki smiled hesitantly at the girls; sure he had a sister, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with girls. 

‘Hi Yuki, I like your hair, is it natural?’ He nodded ‘Oh cool, it’s really white, your sister didn’t have white hair though…Why is that?’ he looked down to the floor then back up with a small swallow. 

‘We obviously aren’t identical.’ They laughed; he flicked his eyes to Theo, who shrugged one shouldered with a quirk to his lip. 

‘You guys should introduce yourselves, I think I see something that needs to be dealt with over there; excuse me.’ He pushed Yuki to his knees and left for the opposite corner, where he conversed with five different people, whom began to scowl darkly. 

‘So you’re in your Third Year?’ He nodded ‘Is it the same over in Japan?’ 

He shook his head, ‘No, I was in my 7th. We start when we’re seven there, travelling back and forwards from home and school, we weren’t allowed to board until we turned eleven.’ His voice was quiet and his hands pressed heavily into his thighs as he sat on his legs. 

‘Oh, aren’t you uncomfortable like that?’ One pointed, he shrugged, ‘Not particularly, living in Japan kind of guarantees you sit like this sometimes in formal settings. I already feel weird not taking my shoes off, but…I’m not in Japan anymore.’ 

‘Did you leave all your friends?’ 

He blinked, ‘Yes’ not that he’d had a lot of them that was Yuri’s department. 

‘I suppose we should introduce ourselves like Theo said, before he comes back and learns we didn’t and takes points.’ Yuki frowned, ‘He does abuse the power sometimes, we wonder a lot how he even got the position. I’m Silvia.’ 

He nodded slowly and they started to list themselves, smiling in turn. 

 

‘Lora’  
‘Minx’  
‘Sunni’  
‘Georgie—Gee is fine.’ She pointedly stared and he hastily nodded.  
‘Lila’

‘And I’m Aurora.’ She was a pretty girl, smaller than the others from what he could tell of them all sitting in a circle (perhaps she was younger?); her hair was ebony and flowed down her back in waves, by her shoulder blades it was tied into a low lying ponytail, settling before her hips; her skin was also a milky white but she had the cutest freckles across her nose and cheeks and her eyes appeared the colour of opals which caused him to frown—that wasn’t a normal eye colour. He jerked when she spoke, the words flowing from her pale pink lips in a sort of whisper; it was quite disconcerting but it was hypnotising. She was.  
‘Sorry?’ He shook himself, rubbing his arms as they tingled beneath his jumper.  
‘Your name, it means Snow in Japanese doesn’t it? Or is it Brave/Courageous? You were born there too right?’  
‘Oh’ He blinked twice, rubbing his palms on his jeans. ‘Yeah it does mean Snow’ he nodded slowly, swallowing saliva as soundlessly as he was able, ‘And I was, I haven’t travelled out of Japan until now.’  
‘Is there a reason why your Dad called you Snow?’  
‘Uh…I suppose there would be, I know that it was probably because my hair is pure white…like snow and my skin isn’t far from it…’ In fact, his skin really detested sunlight so he supposed it was a bonus that he was placed in Slytherin House, which were in the dungeons and apparently the Black Lake; because he could have sworn he’d seen a merperson swim passed a window a few minutes ago. ‘May I ask you something?’ Because it was beginning to bother him, ‘have your eyes always been opal coloured?’ They weren’t white, so he didn’t feel horrible asking. He was stared at, mouths opening soundlessly, so Yuki tilted his head and turned his head back directly on Aurora.  
Her expression wasn’t much different but her eyes almost appeared to glisten with a green tinge as she took in a large inhale and opened her mouth to speak—her voice was even quieter, causing him to lean forward on his knees. ‘My…my eyes…? My eyes aren’t…they aren’t…they’re not…They’re not opal coloured.’ Her ebony head shook, the loose strands falling across her shoulders and over her opalescent eyes.  
He shook his own with a perplexed air, ‘They aren’t?’  
‘They…aren’t…’ She said slowly, ‘They’re brown, dark brown.’ Yuki stared, blinking hard at her pale features, there was a small sheen of sweat across her brow and he narrowed his emerald eyes, ‘Souka…I see…’ He breathed, completely unconvinced; he stood as Theo returned to them, his brown eyes staring around the assembled girls and Yuki himself.  
‘What’s up, why is there this heavy atmosphere…? I can almost touch it, let alone taste it circling around the Eight of you.’ He swept over them with a large hand. ‘Did someone say something insulting?’  
‘No’ This was Lila. ‘But someone did say something very strange just now.’  
‘Like what?’ He asked, frowning.  
‘Potter said that Aurora’s eyes were opalescent.’  
‘…Oh…’ He hesitated, eyes searching—Yuki saw and narrowed his eyes further. ‘But they uh…they’re dark brown though?’ He turned his head after a brief intense stare at Aurora’s pale face, to stare at Yuki’s. ‘Why’d you do that?’  
‘Because they are’ He whispered, looking elsewhere and beginning to turn on his heel. ‘I think I’m going to go find the third year dormitory you were going to show to me, you stay here, I think I can manage, I don’t think I’m feeling very well…’ His face was drawn and it very clearly said his words were a lie. ‘Nice meeting you…’ He turned completely after a small bow and rounded the staircase—he didn’t go down them though. He hid behind the thick stone wall; ear inches from the corner so he could hear the conversation.  
‘He’s quite strange…’  
‘Nothing wrong with strange’ Theo said, sounding as if he shrugged.  
‘Just because you think he’s hot and probably because he’s a Potter, get your head out of your fantasies, the boy’s clearly a virgin, he isn’t going to fuck you so easily Fuyu. Take a close look at that boy, really look and think; he really isn’t normal, something doesn’t sit right, he’s…normal enough but his personality…and his appearance…Not to mention I agree with Max, it’s dangerous for him in this house, you would think he’d protest or something, he’d of heard stories about us from his Father right?’ Theo shrugged, (Yuki stuck his wand into the air, his back to the stone and conjured a watery mirror, edging it around the stone; it was completely invisible to others eyes, so this worked well to see) but he didn’t deny the claims to wanting to fuck Yuki, who blinked and swallowed soundlessly.  
‘He’s in Slytherin for a reason, Sil, strange or not…’ Theo seemed to be shrugging a lot, it made Yuki’s body twitch; he knew not what the elder boy really thought because of this.  
‘But a Potter, in Slytherin? There is just something very weird about that boy, do we know anything about him, do you, who have been Quill-Pal’s with him for the last three years? You didn’t even know his real hair colour was white, I heard you at dinner before you smashed your face to his and made him screech, ah, and his Father; I saw his sister grip the goblet by her plate too, but I couldn’t see her expression.’ Gee said.  
‘Isn’t it weird that he could see past Aurora’s glamour? Even though we know she has Opal eyes we haven’t ever seen them ourselves have we? Not even the Professor’s know she has Opal eyes, let alone why…They haven’t noticed her glamour, or they’d ask wouldn’t they?’ Minx said.  
‘Did you tip him off?’ Lora said.  
‘No…I didn’t, but so what, it doesn’t really mean anything; I never asked, maybe he doesn’t like his white hair but his Dad told him he couldn’t have it coloured, I don’t know…It seems like there’s a reason, but come on, seeing and acknowledging Aurora and her seer eyes means nothing; he could be really observant, or really powerful, I suppose I could throw back, look at who is Father is.’  
‘Yes, sure, I won’t deny that…But Aurora’s glamour is untraceable, the teacher’s don’t know she’s a seer and she’s bound by the spirits—and they’re powerful, I would say more than a Thirteen year old boy, Theo. She can’t even take the glamour off herself…’  
Theodore sighed, scrubbing at his face (Yuki could see) ‘I don’t know what more I can say to defend him really, so he’s a little strange, there are lots of strange people, Sunni, a lot of powerful people that could’ Yuki sucked in a breath, quick to cover it with his hand as he heard Aurora speak; her tone was…odd.  
‘Did anyone see his markings, they covered him from head to toe, they stretched across his forehead beneath his fringe, across his lips and eyes, over his hands; he was covered in small white scars, but they weren’t ordinary scars, no’ she shook her own head, her words low as her head bowed forward, ‘no, they were runes.’  
‘Runes?’  
‘I didn’t see any markings?’  
‘Scars you mean, I didn’t see any either.’  
‘What do you mean Runes, ‘Rora?’  
‘Is he a golem or something?’  
The ebony strands shook and dislodged further from her hair tie, ‘No, no he’s as human as I am, he’s been beyond, and perhaps that is why he saw my eyes?’ She sounded like she was speaking more to herself, then her head completely fell forward, until it tapped the small rug that lay beneath them, her hands by her ears; it was as if she were praying.  
Her voice took on a wispier note and Theo slumped down to the ground; he and all the girls’ leaned forward to hear her as she whispered to the rough fibres beneath her nose. Yuki spun around, head angling past the stone to stare with his own two eyes; it was quite the bazar scene but nobody seemed to have noticed them in the corner, practically bowing.  
‘A young boy born of magic, killed by magic, and brought to life by magic, he’s not human, he’s not a corpse, he’s not a figment or a ghost, he’s well…Who knows, only the God’s know this and only Merlin himself would know why anyone would delve so far into the darkness for this one child. White as sheet, as smooth skinned as unmarred porcelain, with a cap of pure white and eyes as green as emerald shards, this boy is from beyond, he should not be here, but he takes a shred of life, he takes the life blood from his creator, darkness waits inside him, clawing to come out and when the moon rises to its fullest three circles from now, his body will be shattered, torn, broken, and quite possibly irredeemable; this is a dangerous place for a porcelain doll, like a child in a China shop, so easily disastrous. There are some things that can prevent this, but…I don’t…know…them…  
His runes will flare as this nights grandfather clock strikes midnight and all shall see here within this very room, he is…’ Her voice trailed and Yuki blinked from behind the wall, his head peering around the stone, arm unhidden, and mouth wide open; what in the seven hells was that?! He thought, ‘What…’ Heads turned as he whispered brokenly, unable to help himself, his body wobbled even on knees as he stared through emerald eyes that were wild.  
‘Ahem’ Aurora’s ebony head came up as her body straightened, it turned to face Yuki’s trembling body and tingling skin, he physically reared back at the emerald tinged opal eyes as they pierced his own pure emerald. ‘Were not you supposed to be in the Dormitory?’ She asked, her voice back to normal.  
‘What was that?’ He demanded, jaw tightening as his hand tightened on his wand. 

 

‘Hmm…I believe it was something of a prophecy, I am known to make those.’ She shrugged as she shifted her body around on its knees to properly face his; strands of her hair fell into her returned opal eyes as she continued in a contemplative tone. ‘And I believe it to have meant you, Yuki Potter.’  
‘What?’  
‘It was about you.’ She clarified, ‘You are…the very depiction of my description, and do not you have runes over every inch of your body?’ She pointed with a slightly manicured nail, it was merely polished clear. ‘Unless there is somebody else here that incited a Prophecy to spout from my lips at 11:55 pm?’  
Yuki jerked, head flying unthinkingly toward a large black embossed Grandfather Clock. ‘I don’t have any runes’ he tried, though he was sure it hadn’t been convincing from the stares he now saw directed suspiciously at him; every eye was narrowed, even Theo’s.  
‘You do.’  
‘I do not.’  
‘You do.’  
‘I do not.’ He pushed the words through clenched teeth, eyes glistening at the corners. ‘I’m going to go to—‘  
‘No you are not’ she said, standing to her feet; her school jumper slid down past her waist. ‘You are going to stay here for the next two minutes, and we will see them flare. I saw them as you saw my eyes Yuki Potter, like I said, and I’m sure you heard, You, like I, have been over the veil, so, I know you have them, I know they’re elemental runes.’  
He stared at her silently, mind working hard to find something plausible to say, something that would make her believe him, that his lie would be truth. He clenched his hand tight around his wand once more, spells flying through his head. It was horrible, it would damage his pride, but really…This girl just…’You can’t make me stay here.’  
‘You want to bet on that Yuki Potter?’  
He glowered.  
She twirled a willow wand in her palm, standing but a foot away from him. ‘Now, you can silently wait with us, or I can spell you too; it’s your choice Yuki…Spiritus…Inchor…  
Aer…Nen…Azibo…Ignatius…Potter’  
Yuki’s green eyes widened behind his snow white forelocks, feeling as she spoke his body flare with crimson and yellow; he hugged himself in a last ditch effort to hide something that had begun to glow beneath his sleeves, beneath his jumper, his clothes. His body was stuck, rooted to the spot, unable to move; he closed his eyes in anguish as the clock chimed in the background.  
‘He’s…glowing…’  
‘Is he?’  
‘Yes, you idiot, look’  
‘Undo your jumper Yuki.’ He jerked at Aurora’s soft voice before him, her chocolate tainted breath ghosting across his lips…she was that close. ‘If you have a long sleeve shirt on, take that off too.’ He took in a large inhale and exhaled lowly as he opened his eyes, piercing her opal right before him.  
‘No.’  
‘What?’ She asked.  
‘I said no.’ He went to turn his body, his foot, but it refused to move. ‘Finite the spell Aurora, I am not yours to command, you don’t know me, undo the spell. Now!’ He was calm until he saw an amused spark light up her eyes, then all pretence gone, he growled into her face, cherry wood sparking between his fingers.  
‘You’re angry’  
‘Who wouldn’t be?’ He continued, he wasn’t usually like this, he was the calmer of his family, well as far as he knew; he was beginning to think he didn’t really know his Papa at all—Then again…there had been that one incident when he was six, a year before they were to go off to Mahoutokoro, he’d been in the playground during lunch and someone had provoked him, like this, but less detrimental; he’d been hard pressed to control himself, his anger, he’d lashed out enough that the children that had tormented him since he was three, now all had scars littering their bodies. ‘Don’t be stupid.’ He said quietly.  
‘I beg your pardon?’  
He had said it more to himself than to anyone else. 

 

 

‘Yes you do.’  
‘I do not.’  
‘You do, as you saw my eyes, and yes, they are, I saw your markings. Unique aren’t they, very much illegal now that I think about it; I take ancient runes you know, and you have more than a common spells worth across your body, Earth, Air, Spirit, and Water. Strange if you ask me, why these in particular would be written repeatedly across you.’ 

‘You can’t forget the markings running across his skin, or was I the only one to see this as he was the only one to ever see my opal eyes besides my Masters?’  
‘Markings, what markings?’ The fifteen year old plonked himself down where Yuki had been before, his brown eyes staring curiously. 

‘

‘Yes, sure, I won’t deny it, but take just one look, one normal look at her to know that her eyes aren’t actually brown, they’re opal; I mean seriously.’ ‘Did you notice by the way?’  
‘Notice what?’  
‘The markings’  
‘…What markings?’  
‘The one’s Aurora pointed out, they’re over his entire body, well, the parts we can see anyway; I personally didn’t notice anything until she mumbled below her breath.’ Yuki stood behind a pillar, having caught the first few words and stayed to listen, now he wished he hadn’t, Theodore was pouting down at his shoes a prominent crease on his forehead as he tried to obviously think if he’d seen anything strange gracing his friends’ entire body.  
‘I don’t think I’ve seen anything…maybe it’s one strange being to another?’ He pointed toward Aurora. ‘Not that I mind, if I don’t mind you, I certainly don’t mind Snow.’ Yuki stopped listening and found himself the right door; a plaque of silver proclaimed “Third Year Boys”, opening the wooden door he stepped in, halted, stared, and practically ran across the deserted room toward his bed, where he threw himself down onto it and grasped the curtains until they slammed shut and he could spell them permanently temporarily shut.  
He sighed into his pillow as he took it from under his head and pressed it over his face. What an evening, he wondered if his sister was fairing any better than he?  


 

 

 

‘Well, my parents moved.’ Theo shrugged, ‘And they weren’t into all that blood purity shit and trying to “purge” the wizarding world; come on, we aren’t our parents or grandparents, we’re better than that, pure blood doesn’t exist; Even Professor Malfoy’s said that before, he came around, why can’t you? And there’s nothing “unnatural” about Yuki.’ He glared. 

‘Because my parents were put in Azkaban you tosser, by his Father; I had to live with my batty old grandmother on my Father’s side.’ He scowled ‘And there is, take a closer look, even his white hair isn’t the same as Professor Malfoy’s, it’s…I don’t know, whiter somehow, and he’s got these scars…’ His blue eyes narrowed as he stepped closer and Yuki quickly stepped back, hand flying to his wand in his wand holster resting against his hip. 

‘More like the Auror’s.’ ‘Whatever, I don’t care. 

 

It was the other boy, his hair was black and his skin was a rich almond; he smiled politely but his midnight eyes seemed not to be. 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Slytherin?’ This was Professor Malfoy. 

‘Slytherin?’ This was Headmaster Snape. 

‘Way to go Yuki’ And that was his Papa with a strained voice and a flick of his eyes to both other man on the platform staring dumbfounded at Yuki as he hesitantly stood, shook his Head of Houses hand and then sat on the edge of a bench at the Slytherin table. 

He was staring down into the golden glided plate before him, not one single portion of food thereon (because he didn’t know what he wanted; there was a lot of different meals) 

 

 

 

 

 

‘I suppose so, where do you want to wander first?’ 

‘Not sure…Did you pack Papa’s map you found before we left?’ 

‘Yeah but it’s in my trunk, I’m so grateful he didn’t look in there.’ 

‘You’re a girl, of course he isn’t; invasion of privacy; 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Why is everyone staring like that?’ She mumbled the words with a frown marring her beautiful features, as she pushed up her slipping glasses. ‘I get that it’s strange to have students arriving in the middle of the year…But surely it isn’t that bazaar?’ 

‘You’re Harry’s children?’ 

‘Yes.’ They said it at the same time. 

‘Why didn’t you tell us Mate? We’ve been firecalling for the last thirteen years and yet we haven’t heard anything about them; you know about our children Harry; wait…hang on.’ He was beginning to frown and Harry shifted uncomfortably. ‘Weren’t you gay?’ 

‘Professor Weasley don’t be ignorant more than usual; Potter obviously used a women to get what he wanted, I expect he wanted to further his bloodline.’ 

Harry continued to look uncomfortable, shaking his head subtly to his children who were now doing their very best to look completely elsewhere and not like they knew perfectly well that they had come directly from Harry. 

‘But they’re already thirteen; wouldn’t that mean you had sex with someone before you left, was that the reason you left? Is that why you didn’t contact us for several months?’ He still held the frown, ignoring Snape’s words. 

‘Uh…So you really did change your career when Hermione fell pregnant?’ 

‘Yes’ His frown remained. ‘She’s pregnant now actually, it’ll be our fifth; I don’t know how Mum and Dad handled all of us the way they did, four is a handful…’ 

‘Perhaps you should invest in protection or an infertile potion then Professor Weasley?’ This was Snape, who had begun to scowl. 

‘Nah, Hermione’s the one asking; I’ll get it to her.’ Everyone flushed, including Harry’s children; who were still in the room and were now before Dumbledore’s portrait, he was leaning to the front of his frame and whispering to them with a twinkle in his painted blue eyes.  
‘What are you doing over there?’ Harry frowned, concerned. 

‘Talking to Professor Dumbledore, Papa; he says we look pretty damn close to our parents.’ Harry blanched, hurrying over to the portrait who smiled. 

‘Hello Harry, how is life after Hogwarts?’ 

‘Uh, hi Professor; wonderful…uh, what do you know of their other parent?’ 

‘Ah one hears things when one is a portrait Harry, besides which 

 

Harry stared around himself now, eyebrows up as he noticed that he knew half of the teachers currently in the office. ‘Oh, didn’t you want to be an Auror Ron?’ 

‘…I was, up until Hermione fell pregnant the first time. She’s carrying again, it’s going to be hell looking after five kids; I don’t know how Mum and Dad did it.’ He puffed out a breathed and racked his fingers through his orange hair. ‘You never mentioned when we firecalled that you had kids, Harry.’

‘You didn’t mention you had kids either, you have four already?’ 

‘Yeah, I suppose we haven’t been very…forthcoming with our married lives.’ Harry avoided the blue eyes and sheepish features as he shook his head, ‘I’m not married Ron, I…I never was.’ The twins’ stayed silent, eyes flicking back the portraits that lined the walls, all staring with fixation. 

There were snatches of conversation between mutterings of annoyance. My that one has pure white tresses; how are they twins?


End file.
